Her Companion
by Hunhund
Summary: This was nothing more than an escort job; a tedious babysitting, bodyguard job. Almost insulting really, but the perfect way to put someone in their place. Elsa Shatter-Shield's father wants his daughter to be safe, and employs a member of The Companions to ensure it. Anna casts a spell of her own on the mage. Skyrim AU/Elsanna, no incest/Mage!Elsa Companion!Anna M for content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: Alright everyone, here is the new crossover fic that I mentioned. This is not a modern AU, it's Skyrim! It will be less lighthearted, a slower burn, and more serious, but it will definitely be Elsanna.**

**CompanionWerewolf!Anna / Mage!Elsa **

**For those who are more familiar with Skyrim, I've made a few changes that you may or may not support; I will not be including a Dragonborn, or dragons. Personally, I prefer to play the game without activating the Dragonborn questline, because it make it SO much easier to play the rest of the game more freely. I have also changed details and timelines within quests that you may find familiar, but I'm confident they are viable for this story. Updates won't be AS frequent as they have been with my previous work; this fic is far more detailed and time consuming, also I need to keep playing Skyrim to research and crosscheck accuracy XD**

**Lastly, this fic was made possible because of the amazing art of pHuezo on DeviantArt; check out her work! You'll easily see which sketches inspired me to write this XD**

* * *

Skyrim is the most dangerous place in all of Tamriel; an unforgiving place, born of cold winter air and mountain rain combining. From the high peaks of its mountains to the lowland plains, the marshes, the coast…it is an unforgiving place. There's beauty and there's danger here; perhaps that is what has attracted so many people from so many lands.

Mages, mercenaries, bards, thieves, Thanes and warriors alike pepper the province seeking knowledge, fame and fortune or the glory of the fight. The mages have their College to the North, in a rundown town called Winterhold. The thieves lay claim to the marshy Riften and mercenaries and warriors, particularly those who wish to join the fighting guild known as The Companions flock to Whiterun, the heart of Skyrim.

"_Family and honor, that's what it means to be one of us." _

Anna could remember her mother's words vividly, as if she were standing right in front of her reciting them like a mantra. She and her sister, Aela, were raised to believe in fighting with honor, fighting for family, fighting for glory and coin.

But that wasn't all there was to The Companions; there were all the Shield-Siblings, warriors and whelps, and then there was _The Circle_ - Currently comprised of five of the most skilled and trusted warriors within the Companion clan, and Anna was hoping to be the sixth.

Kodlak Whitemane was the Harbinger of The Companions; Skjor, and Aela, Anna's sister, were the most senior after him. No one member ruled over another in the Companions, but their words were always heeded, and there was no question that they were the alphas in this pack.

Kristoff and Olaf were blood brothers, and had been in The Circle since Anna was a young teenager. Olaf had become Anna's best friend over the years, always willing to commit mischief with her and have fun unlike the rest. Either Kristoff or Aela often caught them in whatever act, and chided them for "behaving like pups".

She had known the secret since she was a "pup", when her mother brought her and Aela to a remote section of the cliffs near Whiterun to reveal the gift bestowed upon her by the Daedric Lord Hircine: Lycanthropy.

The Circle was a pack of werewolves.

_Anna was six, Aela was nine. _

_As the two little girls watched their mother transform into a towering furred beast, they held each other tightly in a terrified huddle, but their mother, now a salivating canine abomination, quickly quelled their fear with an astonishingly familiar embrace._

_Aela was the first to speak. "Are we going to do this, too?"_

_The wolf nodded, but could not speak to them as humans could. She nuzzled the older girl and gave a happy whine. Little Anna smiled and jumped up onto her mother's back, eliciting a giggle from Aela as she watched. The momma wolf was affectionate with her pups; she ran around the cliffs with them both on her back. She ran around with them gleefully, licked their faces and snuggled with them to show them that there was nothing to be afraid of…yet._

_When she returned to her human form, she kneeled down onto the ground and embraced her baby girls. "One day, you two will be Companions, and it is my hope that you will accept Lord Hircine's gift as all the women of this family have."_

"_We will, mama." Aela proudly declared, looking to Anna for agreement. The little ginger haired girl nodded and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. _

They were born into a legacy, there was a family reputation to maintain, and this was ingrained into their teachings as they grew up together in the shadows of the other warriors. They were always by each other's side, fighting and learning each lesson together. They became one entity whenever they fought together; wordless gestures, looks and cues would obliterate anything in their path.

But now she was in the early stages of her final initiation, stuck in a tomb called Dustman's Cairn with her Shield-Brother, Olaf. They were seeking a fragment from Wuuthrad, the sacred axe of The Companion's founder, Ysgramor. This was a mission normally suited for The Circle, but with them having such high expectations of Anna, she wanted to prove herself and volunteered adamantly to lead this quest.

It didn't take long before Anna's usual clumsy dumb-luck had her in a trap. When she pulled a lever it triggered a mechanism that trapped her in the small room she currently occupied. A sheet of iron bars fell. She walked up to the bars and gave Olaf a pleading look; he sighed and shook his head while chuckling.

"Just sit tight; I'll get you out of there." As he turned around, a group of bandits started to close in on him. Wait, not bandits…members of the Silver Hand.

The Silver Hand is a group of werewolf hunters, mortal enemies to The Companions. Their leader had proven he was a force to be reckoned with, having caused many headaches over just the last year alone. It hadn't taken him long to recruit several people who were willing to chase down, capture and kill any werewolf they could get their hands on.

Anna stepped back and watched as Olaf's skin tore from his body, dissipating in midair as his werewolf form took over. He dispatched the group of assailants effortlessly with powerful swings of his claws as Anna looked on with excitement. She felt no fear; she felt thrilled, and could not wait to have the power herself.

It seemed that Silver Hand leader was doing his homework; that group was not the only one the two encountered as they continued through the tomb. Over the years Olaf had become accustomed to fighting along Aela's side, and knew to duck as he fought to make way for headshots. Anna was no different, her level of skill with a bow easily matching her older sister's. She _had _trained with her, after all.

She wished that Aela had been there to share in the glory of their success; to count all the bodies and laugh with her and Olaf as they stepped on them on their way out. The fragment had been relatively easy to obtain, in the end.

When they returned to Jorrvaskr, Aela couldn't be more proud of her little sister as she held up the fragment of the axe for Skjor to present to Kodlak.

* * *

Anna and Olaf were deservedly celebrating their victorious retrieval at the long table in the main hall, drinking mead from overflowing mugs. Their laughter rang strong through the air and bounced off the oak walls. Olaf was standing on the table, regaling the whelps, and soon Anna joined him, drawing an invisible arrow in an invisible bow as they told of Anna's prowess; headshots and arrows through the eyes.

Aela watched as she was leaning against one of the massive wooden columns holding up the thatched roof. She turned her head as Skjor appeared behind her.

"Kodlak will be up shortly; she's ready." He smiled and slipped his arm around Aela's waist. "She will be one of us, finally…"

Aela smiled at the contact and closeness of the man. Whispers and rumor told of their bonding – all true. Imprinting was a silly romantic myth, although Aela supposed if it were possible that would be precisely what they would do.

She was feeling excited. At last her sister would join The Circle, and their promise to their mother would be fulfilled. When the Silver Hand claimed her life, Anna and Aela felt lost until Kodlak took them in as his own pups.

"Bring her to the underforge." Kodlak's gruff, low voice sounded behind them. Aela nodded, and Skjor released her. She walked up to the table and waited until Anna's eyes met hers; the mildly tipsy redhead sobered when they did, and she immediately jumped down to follow.

The scraping of the massive stone slab was surprisingly quiet considering its size. Anna was standing next to Aela as Skjor pushed it slowly to the side. She was practically bouncing with every step as she trailed behind her sister; Skjor replaced the stone.

"Are you prepared?" Skjor grinned as Aela transformed behind him. "Aela has volunteered to be your forebear, as your mother was hers."

Anna approached the fountain in the middle of the room, trying her best to remain calm. Aela reached her arm out as Skjor circled around her, withdrawing a knife from his belt.

"Anna, are you prepared to share your blood with the beast world?"

"I am, Skjor. I am ready to give my body to the Lord Hircine, to release my soul to him so that I may forever hunt in his name." Anna chanted. Aela grumbled happily as she lifted her arm for Skjor. He nicked the skin and kneaded Aela's arm to coax a drinkable amount of blood into the font.

Anna reached her hand in, scooped the scarlet liquid into the palm of her hand, looking into her sister's golden eyes as she drank slowly.

Her vision tunnelled as she felt fire coursing through her veins. She collapsed to the floor, grunting loudly in pain as she felt her body tearing itself apart from within. She vibrated as her skin tore itself away from her form, replaced by thick black fur hued with copper. Her bones stretched, her mouth ached as her jaw extended into a muzzle lined with razor sharp teeth.

She howled and stood shakily, then ran for the stone slab, moving it aside easily and running out to expose herself to the cool night air. It soothed her burning body, and she was overcome with the _need _to run.

Aela stalked out of the underforge just in time to see her vault over the stone wall, heading for the plains outside Whiterun.

"Go." Skjor simply commanded, and Aela took off after her little sister.

Anna ended up leading Aela to the same cliffs where their mother had taken them as children. Once caught up, the two wolves ran into the trees, pounced on one another and played. Anna tested her new legs, running on all fours through the forest until her lungs stung with exhaustion.

She reveled in the new power of the Daedric blessing, and for the first time in forever saw a side of Aela that she hadn't since they were children; a playful, happy side. After a few hours Anna blacked out; it was early morning when her eyes finally fluttered open again. The sunlight wasn't welcome, but the sight of her sister smiling at her was.

"Anna, you're awake." Aela stood and walked over to her side. Anna groaned as she sat herself up on her elbows. "How do you feel, little sister?"

"I feel…fine. A little groggy." She rubbed her eyes, and focused once again on her older sibling.

"We're going to celebrate; turns out a Silver Hand band has taken camp nearby. We're going to slaughter them."

Anna grinned, already bloodthirsty. "I'll tear them apart!"

"Not in wolf form, unfortunately. We have to let our bodies recover; the Daedra do not allow their powers to be used so frequently." She frowned, and Anna nodded in understanding.

"I will always choose wisely, then. So where are we going?"

"The old fort at Gallow's Rock." Aela replied. "Skjor went ahead to scout."

"I'm ready."

* * *

The first Silver Hand member didn't stand a chance; Anna and Aela were crouched low to the ground in the stone archway of the entrance to the fort, well hidden behind a poorly constructed barricade. One arrow in each eye, and he was felled instantly, soundlessly. The sisters grinned at one another as they advanced quietly, still crouched, and spotted their next target on a ledge above a set of wooden scaffold stairs. An arrow through the temples; he didn't have time to scream, either.

They slipped into the front door and surveyed the hallway. Anna was almost instantly overcome with an overpowering mixed aroma. _Every _scent hit her nose at once, and she winced, but Aela laid a hand on her shoulder and her eyes softened.

"You'll get used to it, Anna. The gift gives us better hearing, sight, and smell. Over time you will notice all of these become more…potent. It will be shocking at first, but your body will adjust, I promise."

Anna nodded and let out a long breath before following after her sister. They came upon a door that was behind two sets of iron bars.

"Cowards. They must have locked the place down after Skjor charged in. You can practically _taste _the fear." She scowled, turning to look at Anna before scanning the room for some sort of switch or lever.

Anna _could _almost taste the fear. Her newly heightened sense meant that she could smell pheromones, and this place reeked of fear just as her sister said. Anna's eyes fell upon a pair of pull chains on either side of the doorway, hidden behind curtains of hanging moss.

"Aela…you pull that one, I'll get this one."

The bars lowered slowly, and the two women readied their bows as they opened the wooden door.

One through the heart. One through the throat. The two sisters claimed two more lives with their arrows. Five, six, seven, eight, all brought down mercilessly. It was almost too easy. As they ventured further into the old fort, they found several werewolf bodies; some skinned, some still intact, some fresh.

"Not one of ours, by the smell of him." Aela grunted as she stood from one of the corpses on the floor. Anna glanced over toward a row of cells, two of them were occupied by live brethren.

"Some cannot separate the man from the beast, and become feral." Aela nodded towards the two captives, grimacing as she walked past them, Anna close behind

"We won't."

"No, we won't," Aela agreed. "There is nothing we can do for them now. Come, let's find Skjor; I have a feeling that The Skinner may be here…"

"The Skinner?" Anna raised an eyebrow and gripped her bow handle a little tighter.

"Yes."

Deeper and down into what appeared to be an extension of the dungeon, they were met with a horrific sight; spikes driven into the floor with werewolf heads impaled on the tips. Anna's heart rate quickened at the display, but Aela's hand on her shoulder calmed her.

"Not us…" She whispered, giving Anna's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking ahead.

More stairs, and further still into the underground depths. They were approaching the bowels of the fort, prepared for whatever they may have to face.

"We're getting closer…be on your guard." Aela murmured softly, raising her bow and knocking another arrow. "I'm sure of it, now…The Skinner. I don't think I need to tell you why she is called by that name, Anna. She's a bad one."

That made Anna nervous again, but as she breathed out she twitched her head to crack her neck, renewing her focus and determination.

"The Skinner is going to die today, then." Anna declared.

They hid in the shadows, studying the room ahead quietly before daring to burst in. There were three henchmen, and a tall, well-built Nordic woman wearing the head of a werewolf atop her head. Aela glowered and drew her bow, nodding to Anna to signal for their usual tactic.

Two henchman on either side of the room suddenly fell to their knees, and before the third's weapon was even drawn, Aela sent an arrow between his eyes. The Skinner, Krev The Skinner, turned. Her eyes widened with rage as she took in the sight of her dead fellows. She screamed a blood-curdling battle cry, and Anna was the first to react; firing the first arrow into her breast through a weak point in her chest plate. Krev The Skinner stumbled, almost falling to her knees. Another arrow whizzed through the air and planted itself in her shoulder, sending her backward to the floor. Anna took off, drawing her dagger as she jumped into the air, and when she landed on top of Krev's body, she embedded the blade deep into her heart.

"Well done, sist-" Aela paused, then ran across the room and hit the floor knees first. "No…"

Anna turned and witnessed Aela completely collapse over a body.

"Skjor…no…NO!" Aela wailed and threw her head back mournfully. Anna felt her stomach turn grievously, and slowly walked over to her sister's side.

"Skjor…" Anna echoed, lowering herself to her knees and placing a hand on his arm. "We…we were too late…"

Anna saw another side of Aela that moment, a side that she hadn't seen since their mother died. Her brave, stoic sister was broken, blanketed over Skjor's body and shaking in a sobbing fit. All Anna could do was touch her shoulder, and that earned her a flinch.

"Anna…go back to Jorrvaskr. Kodlak must know…I…I will make sure there are no Silver Hand left."

Anna nodded and rose to her feet; for a moment she just stood in silence, head bowed.

* * *

It was their mother's death all over again. The month that followed Skjor's murder had not been kind to either Anna or Aela; their relationship suffered, The Companions suffered… He was a most beloved man, warrior, brother… Kodlak shut himself inside his room for days, Aela shut herself inside her room for weeks, and Anna just tried to keep going. Olaf was in the same mindset; they needed to keep at least some spirits high, or they would succumb to despair.

Anna threw herself into dangerous missions, following any leads on the Silver Hand she could and eliminating any that she found. She honed her skills as a werewolf, and over time developed the amplified sense of hearing and taste that Aela had mentioned. It was staggering at first, particularly the amplified hearing that woke her up throughout the night when so much as a footstep sounded. A detail she came to learn the hard way, one that Aela had failed to tell her; she would never get a good night's sleep again. The blood of the beast simply did not allow it.

A few new recruits joined the ranks of the whelps, and Anna decided to take it upon herself to teach them, train them, guide them with Olaf's help. Channeling her anger through her bow and war axes, destroying straw dummy after straw dummy. All she could see when she looked at them was Krev The Skinner, and with her already dead there wasn't much more Anna could do to find solace.

She felt as though she had failed her family; she felt as though somehow she had been responsible for Skjor's death. For the devastation caused to Aela's heart from the loss. She knew how much her sister loved him…if only they had been there sooner.

Aela wasn't helping those self-depreciating feelings; there were nights where the two sisters would argue about that fateful day. Furniture went flying, cutlery and dinnerware crashed to the floor or the walls. Their booming voices and angry wails were heard, and mostly because Aela would openly blame Anna for his death. Everyone knew that was unfair, even Aela, but she was so blinded by her rage that she took it out on the only person left in this world she loved.

Mead and ale were becoming staples of _every _meal Anna ate. The lessons for the whelps were getting sloppy, and just downright lazy. Kodlak had gotten to the point where it was enough; he decided to take a pilgrimage to the tomb of Ysgramor, leaving The Companions in the hands of the remaining four Circle members.

Anna had decided that the end of every training day should be celebrated with as much mead and ale as one could drink, and insisted that the new recruits indulge with her. Even Olaf was starting to wonder if Anna could practice sound judgement.

"Hey! That's enough!" Olaf roared at one recruit who decided to scale one of the pillars in the main hall. Two more were hanging in the rafters…with Anna. She had her legs hooked over the beam, and was hanging upside down.

"Olaf! T-take it…eeeeasy on them…" Anna slurred, giggling as she swung somewhat.

"Anna…this is really starting to get out of hand. Come down from there!" He watched as she shrugged and obliged; dropping down from the ceiling and landing perfectly planted on her feet on top of the great table.

"Here…I am." She held her arms open as if she were a queen to be revered. The other unruly recruits climbed down from wherever they were, and headed downstairs to the barracks when Olaf pointed in its direction.

"Anna…maybe we should go out for a midnight run." He approached her slowly. "You're…you're acting different. Reckless."

"I'm experiencing the _loss_, Olaf!" She swayed a little before jumping down from the table, again landing perfectly despite her inebriated state. "What else do you expect me to do?"

"_Not _lash out like a pup throwing a tantrum?"

"Why is everyone still calling me a _pup_! I'm not a _pup _anymore! I'm a wolf! I'm a full-fledged member of this pack, now!" Anna almost screamed. Olaf blinked and furrowed his eyebrows angrily.

"I never thought I would have to say something like this, Anna…but…you need to start _acting_ like you are." With that, he turned sharply and threw the doors to the training yard open, disappearing into the night. Anna's jaw tensed and she kicked a mug full of ale in his direction.

_Stop acting like a pup…she's acting like a pup! _She sat in the nearest chair with a loud _thump_, chewing her lip as she considered what Olaf had just said. She knew that he wouldn't tell her something like that unless she was really misbehaving, and the last thing she wanted was to dishonor her family…even more so than she already had.

The midnight run sounded like a good idea after that; she needed to sober up and clear her mind. She stood and left Jorrvaskr, climbed over the stone wall, and took off for the plains; she willed her body to transform and also disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Who comes?" Aela's voice almost shook the door as she responded to the loud knocking.

"Uhh…courier, ma'am. I have an urgent letter from Windhelm; from clan Shatter-Shield."

Aela's eyes widened. Clan Shatter-Shield was one of the most respected families in Windhelm, and a very prominent trade business. No doubt the pay would be immense. She opened one of the doors and received the courier; he handed her the sealed letter with shaky hands, and left immediately without even giving her the chance to tip him. Not that she was planning to.

She retreated to her room, and sat at her desk. She opened the seal with a small knife and began to read.

_Harbinger Kodlak, _

_I have recently suffered the death of one of my daughters at the hands of a murderer. My wife and I are terrified at the possibility that another may be taken from us, and so we would like to offer you a handsome amount of gold to employ one of your best warriors for protection. One of my remaining daughters is a student of the College of Winterhold, and I would like for her to be accompanied. _

_Please send someone to my estate in Windhelm with haste. I believe three thousand septims should be fair, but if you require more I will not hesitate to consider._

_Torbjorn Shatter-Shield_

Aela set the letter down and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes searched the tabletop without focus as she thought deeply. This was nothing more than an escort job; a tedious babysitting, bodyguard job. Almost insulting, really, but the perfect way to put someone in their place… _Yes, the perfect way to put someone in their place._

Aela nodded as she made her decision; she would send Anna away with a carriage at first light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long, guys. It's going to be a bit of a slow start, but hopefully I'll be able to push chapters through more frequently when the things going on in my life settle down! I've been away from home for a few days on a little vacation, and have been too busy to do much writing. **

**Love Lesson: Learned will definitely have one or two more shots added very soon, and I'll be sure to write lots of Her Companion out soon. **

**Azure asked me what kind of armor I see them wearing, I hadn't actually given that a whole lot of thought! I'll be sure to fully describe their appearances in a future chapter.**

**Big thanks to GhostofWintersPast as well for bouncing ideas around with me. Check out The Sting of Summer's Winter, it's remarkably well written.  
**

* * *

Clan Shatter-Shield. One of the most prominent and prosperous families in Windhelm.

The patriarch Torbjorn had built a trading empire at the docks exterior of the hold; supporting his wife and three daughters posed no significant problem. The only significant problem was that one of his three girls...was an aspiring mage.

Nords don't tend to take too kindly to magic or practitioners of the art; martial prowess, honor and glory through battle are the Nord way. Swords, war axes and hammers are reliable, not staffs and magicka. Torbjorn and his wife were always trying to discourage her "abnormal" interest, but it only pushed her further and further into herself, eventually causing her to shut herself away from her family and the outside world at every opportunity.

"There's no point, Friga."

"Shouldn't we at least try?" She frowned at Nilsine.

"Fine, but _you _knock. I refuse."

The Shatter-Shield twins always had trouble with their older sister, Elsa. She never seemed to come out of her room, and even when she did she seemed to disappear into the winding back streets of Windhelm. As the two approached the door, they could feel a mild drop in temperature, but it didn't deter Friga from knocking on the door. It felt strangely cold.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" Friga called softly.

No answer. She knocked again; Nilsine folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. It too, was cold.

"Elsa?"

"Go away, Friga." A muffled, annoyed Elsa responded.

"Nilsine and I are going to the market to sell our flowers, do you want to come?"

"I _said _go away." She repeated, not raising her voice, but being firm.

Friga let out a heavy sigh and shook her head as she turned towards the stairs. Nilsine followed.

"Told you…she won't change."

The Shatter-Shield twins have been inseparable since birth; sharing play time, inside jokes, and everything with each other. Elsa was always out of their loop, but she never made much of an effort to join, anyway. She didn't need friends, or sisters. She had her magic, and ever since she was very small it was all she ever wanted.

While her sisters played in the garden, Elsa played with ice and snow in the confines of her room.

She often snuck out of her bedroom window and made her way to either the court mage Wuunferth's study in the Jarl's keep, or the Gray Quarter, the slums where all the dark elves lived in Windhelm, ostracized for being non-Nord just like the Argonians. Elsa always hated the bigoted attitude towards both peoples; they were beautiful in their own regard…beautiful because they were _different_.

Dark elves have a genetically predisposed affinity with magic, and she managed to learn more than enough from her frequent visits over the years to control her abilities. Some of the elves and Wuunferth gave her books to read about the school of Destruction magic, and despite how dangerous it sounds Elsa's veins itched to summon frost, ice and snow from her fingertips. No matter how hard she tried to conceal it at times, it would always win the battle she fought within herself.

It was because of this desire to hone her power, this _need _that she remained withdrawn.

As the sound of her sisters' footsteps faded away, Elsa's grimace softened. She turned her attention back to the small pile of snow in front of her on the floor. She lifted her hands, willing the particles to rise and swirl in the air. She concentrated and watched as the snow compacted into an elongated ice shard; with a flick of her wrist she sent it into a log she stood up on a small table across the room, impaling it with a rather loud _crack_.

She smiled and stood, walking over to examine the damage. The memory of the first time she chose to show what she could do came to her; she found her mother in the kitchen, and conjured a snowman right in the middle of the floor. She recalled her mother's gasp, her face, the way she almost stumbled backward to get away from the marvel she had created. It broke her heart, and it destroyed her when her father found out and told her how ugly and unnatural it was.

Elsa disagreed internally, it was a gift. But she was too afraid to press it further.

* * *

"_Elsa, this has got to stop!" Torbjorn yelled up the stairs after her as she retreated to her room yet again. _

"_I'm going! You can't stop me!" She screamed back at him before slamming her door hard enough to shake the frame. Elsa and her father were having the argument about her attending the College of Winterhold again; her parents both detested that subject, and had not been willing to take her seriously._

_She was sick of being surrounded by people who wanted nothing to do with the one thing she loved, the one thing that made her happy and confident. She was sick of being alone, longing for like-minded people who supported her desire to learn and master her talent. The College would be able to give her all of that, and she could thrive in an environment that encouraged her rather than stifled her. _

She remembered that last fight with her father before she finally packed necessities and left. She had managed to arrange for a carriage ride to Winterhold the very next day, and although she felt a pang of guilt at only leaving a letter behind, she simply could not wait any longer. She was twenty-one now, a grown woman capable of taking care of herself; capable of finally starting her life.

The silhouettes of the rooftops of Winterhold came into view, and Elsa couldn't help but smile as the carriage approached. She grabbed her few bags and nodded her thanks to the driver before disembarking and making her way down the dirt road.

_There it is… _She breathed and smiled. The College of Winterhold stood in all its glory in the near distance. Her heart began to pound within her chest, a pleasant nervousness resonated through her, and she stepped with purposeful strides through the small…disheveled…half broken town.

She had of course heard of The Great Collapse, where it was suspected that the mages within the College caused half of Winterhold to crumble into the Sea of Ghosts it overlooked, but she was not prepared for the sight.

_No wonder they're so distrusting. _She shook her head, and started to wonder if she was going to be the only Nord at the College. She wondered if she would even be accepted at all. The fleeting moment of dread washed over her quickly as she approached the end of Winterhold, seeing the gatekeeper standing vigilant.

"Halt! You may not gain entry!"

Elsa paused, taken aback. She cleared her throat and made eye contact with the high elf in front of her.

"I…I wish to study here."

"Oh…forgive me. Most of those who arrive here do not wish to seek the wisdom of the arcane arts, but rather to exploit or just satisfy their own curiosity." The elf looked Elsa up and down and let out a soft 'hmm'.

"What is it you hope to find within, exactly?"

"I desire to study the school of Destruction in hopes of honing abilities I already possess." Elsa replied, looking hopefully to the woman before her.

"I see…show me." She stepped back to make room. Elsa wasn't entirely sure what to do, but she set her bags down and took in a deep breath.

She held out her arms and began to swirl her hands around each other, forming a ball of ice between her palms. The high elf observed silently at first, but let out a gasp of awe as the ball exploded into thousands of crystals that showered the ground in a dazzling display.

"I can do more than that, but I didn't want to make a scene." Elsa smiled shyly, seeing that the woman was clearly impressed. She was nodding and pointed towards the walkway leading to the bridge of the College.

"Well done, indeed. I think you'll be a superb addition to the College. Welcome, apprentice."

* * *

The first two months of study with the College were equal parts stressful and relieving; her obstinate father sent several letters either demanding her return, or threatening that he will show up with a horse. Her sisters never wrote, and her mother wasn't even mentioned in the letters; perhaps she had sullied her father's reputation? She didn't care; she wasn't going home.

_Home_.

Home wasn't Windhelm anymore, but neither was the College just yet. As she had feared, several of the other apprentices were wary of her Nord blood; some even whispered accusations of her being a spy for the Jarl of Winterhold.

_Will I ever belong anywhere? _She sighed as the thought crossed her mind while she was settling into a bedroll on the floor of the College's library: The Arcanaeum. Urag Gro-Shub, the Orcish keeper of the tomes, was at this point the only "friend" she had. He didn't mind her presence; she was quiet, respectful, and seemed to be as passionate about learning as any of the greater wizards who had graced this particular tower of the College over the years.

The Arcanaeum was paradise to Elsa, a solace from the outside world that she had been seeking for most of her life. Wuunferth had told her a few stories of his days spent at this College, but they didn't do this place justice.

She propped herself up on the small roll she used as a pillow, fingering the pages of a Restoration magic spell called Healing Hands. Although frost magic was her passion, she saw no reason why she couldn't learn other schools; she already had a minor grasp on Illusion.

"Elsa?" Urag's gruff voice sounded from behind the stone partition that separated them.

"Hmm?" Elsa lowered the book to her lap and tilted her head to listen.

"Did you hear about Tolfdir's find? Apparently Saarthal was finally discovered, and it's very close by."

"Saarthal?" Elsa responded questioningly as her eyebrow rose.

"It was an early Nord settlement; thought you might be interested, being a Nord, and all…" He grumbled, not in a negative way; Orcs just…talk like that, Elsa learned.

She smiled and pressed her lips together in thought. "I'll talk to him about it. Thanks, Urag."

* * *

The next morning Elsa joined the rest of the students in The Hall of Elements for first lesson. Murmurs of Tolfdir's discovery caught Elsa's attention at the breakfast table, and she wondered if he would mention it at all today.

"Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you." Tolfdir reminded. The group was once again protesting the overabundance of theory rather than being given the chance to practice their powers. Elsa leaned against a stone pillar and let out a breath, hardly paying attention anymore as her thoughts drifted.

"And what do _you _think? You've been awfully quiet." Tolfdir was staring straight at Elsa. All other eyes shifted in her direction, immediately making her uncomfortable. She wrung her hands and cleared her throat.

"I think that safety is the most important thing, sir." She replied timidly. The other young mages scoffed or groaned they're displeasure with her answer.

"Your fellows would disagree, Elsa." He gave her a subtle smile and turned his attention back to the small crowd. "Alright everyone, let's practice wards. Elsa, come help me demonstrate."

_Wards…I'm terrible with my wards. _She positioned herself across from Tolfdir at about a fifteen foot distance. She set her feet shoulder length apart and started shaking her hands loose, feeling the familiar tingle of magic within her palms.

"Alright Elsa, put up the ward and hold it for at least ten seconds." He raised his arms and ignited a small fireball in front of him.

Elsa let out a breath and conjured a pane of blue that refracted whatever light touched it. Tolfdir sent the fireball at her, and it disintegrated against the ward the second it made contact. Elsa smiled and dissipated it. She was so impressed with herself. This was exactly why she wanted to come here; to be able to practice.

"Onmund, you're next. Thank you, Elsa." Tolfdir nodded. She stepped aside and headed back to the pillar she was previously leaned against, watching as the rest of the apprentices filed along. Some of them weren't as good with their wards, and the smell of burning cotton soon filled the room.

"Alright, alright. That's enough for today." The old man raised his hands and gave a knowing smile; seeing the students exhausted seemed to bring him a sort of masochistic joy. "Now, I'm sure some of you have heard that I have unearthed an ancient tomb. It's true, and I'm hoping to bring you all there tomorrow."

Elsa felt an odd sense of excitement at the prospect of exploring an ancient Nordic ruin. She assumed that Tolfdir had done everything possible to already make sure there were no dangers, right? No more draugr, no traps, no precarious walkways or pits to fall down… _Draugr._ Elsa shuddered. Everyone feared the undead trapped souls that were not allowed entry to Sovngarde; heaven. They attacked wary travellers and curious adventurers and treasure seekers mercilessly. They felt no pain or remorse; and apparently the sounds they make cause your skin to crawl.

She wandered away from the rest and headed up the stairs to the instructors' quarters, seeking a lesson in Restoration from the overly suspicious Breton. Allegedly the other instructors often teased her for choosing to master the art of healing, and she was always complaining about how her notes would go missing, blaming her colleagues.

"Restoration is a perfectly valid school of magic!" Colette once said to Elsa. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

* * *

If ever Elsa had to be somewhere, she never arrived late. Punctuality made a good impression, and her mother had taught her and her sisters that making a good impression was important. She wasn't enjoying the reputation given her, but if she couldn't convince the other apprentices of her good intentions then she would have to focus on winning the favor of the wizards.

Indeed Sarthaal wasn't far away at all; at most a twenty minute walk from Winterhold. She managed to navigate her way down to the small valley to the site by herself, and descended the rickety, obviously hastily built wooden scaffolding. Tolfdir had already arrived, as well as the dark elf from her usual group.

_Oh, what's her name…Breanne? Breyla? _She smiled shyly as she approached the slate-skinned woman.

"Hi." Elsa attempted to initiate.

"Before you ask, _yes _I have an ancestry steeped in magic. _No _I don't want to talk about it. _Yes _I know that Winterhold was once full of my kind, and _no _I don't care that they're gone. Does that cover it?" The dark elf turned her head and watched Elsa, who was just staring with her mouth slightly open.

"Wait, what?" Elsa shook her head and blinked. "I didn't…"

"Oh…sorry, I've just been asked a lot of questions; I'm here to learn, not explain myself. Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume…"

"It's alright," Elsa smiled. "I don't like explaining myself, either. Are you…nervous about this ruin?"

"Why? Because it's old and full of dead things? Clearly you've never been to Morrowind." She smiled back, tilting her head slightly as she studied Elsa's rather pretty face. "Brelyna Maryon, House Telvanni."

Elsa nodded. "Elsa Shatter-Shield."

"Shatter-Shield? From Windhelm?"

Elsa sighed, giving a resigned nod. "Yes…"

"Hah, then you definitely must be used to being asked questions, too!" They both chuckled and turned to see the rest of their group arrive finally.

"Here we all are, I see." Tolfdir nodded as he scanned across the entranceway to the tomb. "Shall we step inside?"

Everything about this crypt was overwhelming; the sight, the smell, the _feel _of the air. It felt like death, thick and foreboding. Elsa decided that the sense of excitement she felt earlier was grossly misplaced as she looked around. They were making their way down a crudely carved stone hallway, which soon revealed a large open quarry with a massive pillar in the middle. The pillar had planks hammered into it to form a walkway; Elsa feared that she would be expected to use it.

"Alright everyone, stick together! The path is narrow and it's a long way to the bottom!" The instructor didn't seem fazed in the least. He continued forward, and everyone followed in single file.

Elsa took in a deep breath; Brelyna turned to look at her and just smirked. As they ascended downward, the scent of dust, moss, and wet stone filled Elsa's nostrils. At first unpleasant, but grew to a comfortable earthy smell rather than the initial olfactory assault.

The wooden boards creaked, and some shifted slightly when they were stepped on, and Elsa's breath hitched more than a dozen times, but they finally made it to the lower floor. She let out a relieved sigh and looked to Tolfdir, who had stopped in front of another inelegantly formed doorway.

"As some of you may know, Saarthal was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skyrim. It was also the largest!" He continued, but Onmund and J'Zargo's whispers from behind distracted her.

"I find it hard to believe this excavation was approved." Onmund grumbled.

_Who cares? _Elsa thought to herself. _It's so fascinating. _

"Well, who knows what we might find in here." J'Zargo offered. She found his response more agreeable. Khajit such as J'Zargo were a curious race, and they seemed to be more amiable. Onmund was just a coward.

"This is an exciting opportunity!" Tolfdir's enthusiastic tone redirected Elsa's attention. "To be able to study such an _early _civilization…" He smiled and drew in a long breath before stepping aside to usher them through.

Brelyna was the first to head down the hall, then J'Zargo with Onmund close behind. Tolfdir followed Elsa as she finally made her way to the stone archway, walking tentatively.

"Is everything alright, Elsa?" Tolfdir whispered.

"I…does the air feel different to you down here?" She shuddered as she inspected the moss covered walls.

"I take it this is your first time in a tomb, then?"

"It is…I mean, I've read about them several times in different books, but I've never actually…this is just new to me, I guess."

"You'll be fine. We've already cleared the hazards, I promise." He patted her shoulder reassuringly. She managed to not flinch; she wasn't too fond of physical contact, whether it was meant to comfort her or not.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you see if you can assist Arniel Gane? He's looking for magical artifacts to catalogue." The old wizard pointed behind him. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

The hallway led to another pit with a colossal column in the centre just like the one before. The wooden planks once again had Elsa on edge as they groaned, creaked, and she swore one of them snapped underfoot. The pair found the scholar hidden in a small alcove, boring over some papers scattered across the top of a small table.

Tolfdir headed down another path, and as she approached where the scholar was supposedly located she could hear his frustrated mumbling.

"Well, certainly none of this will benefit my research…"

"Excuse me, scholar Gane?" Elsa muttered timidly.

"Hmm?" He barely turned his head to acknowledge her.

"Tolfdir said that I could maybe help you?"

"What? Oh…well, just don't make a mess. You can look around the chambers, but try to be careful, alright?"

"So…you just want me to find some artifacts?" She asked the back of his head. He nodded and extended his arm towards another passageway to her right.

"Particularly enchanted items, if you can."

She made her way into the new area, broken pots and old rags of linen littered the floor. Ruined books sat upon dilapidated shelves that didn't seem able to even hold a candle anymore. A subtle glow caught her eye, and she found an enchanted ring on the floor. A few feet away she found another, continuing to look for illumination throughout the room as she wandered, eventually making her way into a small room with an intricately carved mount on the far wall.

An amulet sat perfectly placed on a small pedestal indented in the middle of the wall carving; she reached out and ran her fingertips over the large rectangular pendant of the necklace.

_It's so beautiful. I'm sure Arniel will want this. _She took the amulet in her hand and lifted it off the pedestal. A grinding noise sounded behind her as a row of iron bars fell from the doorway she had just walked through, trapping her inside. She started to panic, _what in Oblivion did I do?! _

"Elsa! What in the world was that racket?" Tolfdir and Arniel came running, stopping in front of the bars and looking to Elsa.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Arniel began examining the seam where the bars came from.

"I…I'm fine. But these bars…I'm trapped!"

"Don't worry, Elsa, we'll get you out." Tolfdir smiled reassuringly at her, then looked down at her hand. "What have you got there?"

"I think it's how this happened; I took it off that wall mounting," she pointed behind her, Arniel and Tolfdir both nodded.

"Really? Perhaps the amulet is important somehow…" Tolfdir suddenly looked excited. "Elsa, put it on!"

She blinked and looked down at the trinket in her hand, unsure. Another glance at Tolfdir's hopeful eyes convinced her, against her better judgement, to finally drape the necklace over her head. As soon as its charm was resting against her chest, she felt a rather pleasant tingling sensation; a warmth spread through her body and a dim light began to glow from the amulet.

"Elsa! Look!" The two men were both pointing toward the wall mount, which was now shining with the same reddish light as the one emitting from the necklace.

"Do you see that!? Some kind of…resonance between you and the wall." Tolfdir breathed out as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. In all his years of working with magic and enchantment, he had never seen anything like this before. Neither had Arniel Gane.

"Elsa, I wonder…" Arniel began. "Try casting a spell at that wall."

Elsa inhaled sharply and raised her hand, sending a stream of ice that formed a thin layer of frost over the wall, suffocating the light as it thickened. Her eyes widened when the simple spell managed to practically shatter the thick stone as if it were glass. The iron bars rose right in front of Tolfdir and Arniel's eyes.

"Fascinating…" Arniel whispered. Tolfdir immediately jogged over to Elsa, poking his head into the newly revealed path. "Come on, Elsa! Let's see what you've unearthed."

The man's enthusiasm was rather infectious; Elsa couldn't help smiling as she joined him. He led them down a narrower corridor and into another small room. Each wall had a coffin standing upright against it, they were still sealed, which made Elsa nervous. What if draugr were still inside, waiting to burst out and attack them.

"Why would this place be sealed? I'm not sure what to expect here, Elsa. Be on your guard." Tolfdir walked across the room to inspect one of the coffins. As he was walking he suddenly froze in place, Elsa felt like she had suddenly fallen through the floor as time stood still; her whole body tingled, and her vision became clouded by a light blue aura.

She blinked when the figure of a man – no, an elf, materialized before her.

"Hold, mage!" The figure's voice resonated through the air. "Listen well: know that you have set in motion a chain of events which cannot be stopped. Judgement had not been passed, as you had no way of knowing."

_Judgement? Am I…am I being judged for something? By the Nine, what have I done?_

"Judgement will be passed on your actions to come," he continued. "…and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you."

_Dangers?! _Elsa hated danger. This was starting to feel like a bad dream, and she was cursing at herself for taking that necklace in the first place.

"This warning is passed because the Psijic Order believes in you. You, mage, and you alone have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care, and know that The Order is watching." He disappeared into a cloud of blue embers that floated away with the light.

Tolfdir was moving again, but he stopped dead in his tracks as if he had just been physically struck by something. He turned around, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Elsa…I…I felt something just now. What happened?" His voice was shaky. She looked down to the floor, taking a moment to gather her thoughts and try to figure out how to explain what she had just witnessed.

"Some sort of…apparition just appeared. It spoke to me, sir." She bit her lower lip and raised her eyes to meet his. He had a surprised look on his face, but it was apparent he believed her.

"I saw nothing," He stated plainly. "Tell me more, please."

"It said something about…The Psijic Order, and danger ahead."

"The _Psijic _Order? Are you quite sure? That doesn't make any sense; and _danger _ahead?" He rationalized aloud, bringing his hand up to stroke his beard.

Elsa's brow furrowed with worry. "Who are The Psijic Order? Are they Daedric?"

"No. They were a group of mages with a history that pre-dates the Empire. Very powerful, very secretive. No one has seen them for well over a hundred years!" His eyes lit up with boyish excitement again. "They vanished, Elsa. I'm just…I have no idea how they could be connected to this pla-"

_CRAAACK_

They both startled at the abrupt sound of stone breaking and metal grinding; the three coffins broke open, and just as Elsa had feared, draugr emerged, weapons drawn.

"Elsa! To the left!" Tolfdir called before summoning a fire atronach to fight with one while he ignited another with flames bursting from his hands. Elsa's eyes widened with fear as she raised her hands, bolts of ice impaled the advancing draugr in front of her; the force sent the creature flying back several feet to its death. She stood there, breathing heavily. She had just _killed _something.

"Elsa…Elsa, are you alright?" Tolfdir dispelled the atronach and approached her slowly.

"I…I'm fine. Just…haven't done that before." She lowered her hands and let out a long breath. This was far different from logs in her bedroom, or trees in the forest near Windhelm. The draugr was –relatively speaking- alive, and she had ended it with her magic.

"Combat, is essential to survival in Skyrim." He offered, trying to comfort her somewhat. She nodded in understanding and looked over to one of the coffins, her lips parted slightly in surprise. Tolfdir raised an eyebrow at her, then followed her line of sight.

"Ah! That is interesting…" He walked over and then turned to look at Elsa. "Come on, let's see what's beyond."

Elsa's stomach felt heavy, but she now knew that she was capable of defending herself, and after all, this was what she signed up for, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: I'm sorry my updates aren't as frequent with this fic as they were with LL9 and LD. I'm dealing with some heavy personal stuff, so my updates will come when they can. I know I've been neglecting LL:L, but I'll try to get a couple more one shots written out. Without further ado, chapter 3! **

* * *

The midnight run had turned into an all-night run. By the time Anna returned to Jorrvaskr she was muddy, tired, and not feeling much better about her conversation with Olaf. _Have I been changing? Am I really starting to dishonor my family with my behavior? Everyone has the right to mourn, don't they? How is what I'm doing any different?_

She growled to herself as she walked down the stairs and into the barracks; almost everyone was still asleep, and she slowed her pace as she made her way toward her room. Aela was standing in her doorway, arms crossed, wearing her usual scowl.

"Where have you been?" She rasped, barely holding back her displeasure.

"Out." Anna replied simply. Aela followed her into her room and closed the door behind her as Anna began undressing; shedding the mud-caked clothes hastily.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Obviously." Anna snipped, hovering over a wash basin and beginning to splash water up to her neck and chest.

Aela's eyes narrowed at her younger sister. She could feel the prickle of the hairs on the back of her neck rising from aggravation. This was the way most of their conversations were going as of late, and the more Aela thought about it, the better she felt with her decision. Anna needed to grow up.

"I have an assignment for you, sister." She finally hissed. Anna looked at her but said nothing before she grabbed the basin and carried it behind a blind to continue bathing. Aela sighed before continuing.

"You're going to Windhelm."

Anna stopped mid lather and cocked an eyebrow. "Windhelm? I've barely been out of Whiterun, why do _I _have to go?"

"Because I have chosen you."

"For _what_, exactly?" Anna's tone was getting increasingly aggressive, but Aela paid it no mind.

"A very important mission, from a very important family." Aela tried to speak more softly; this would likely be easier if she didn't approach it too harshly.

"Then why don't you take it?"

"You're the newest member of The Circle, and you need to stretch your legs, so to speak. I have more than enough experience, and it's your turn." She bargained, moving to sit on Anna's bed.

"I would rather stay here and train the whelps, thank you." Anna finished up her washing and grabbed a length of linen to dry herself.

"Well, you won't be. You'll be leaving later this morning. I have arranged for a carriage to get you there before nightfall."

Anna's eyes widened and she almost threw the blind over as she came out from behind it.

"What?! So I don't even have a _say _in this?" Her eyes were alight; she wasn't sure if it was the beast blood coursing through her veins, the recent stress or lack of sleep, but she felt the sudden urge to tear something apart. Aela just sat there coolly, watching her like a wise owl.

"If only you could learn to be serious…" Aela mumbled, shaking her head. Despite her appearance, she was starting to lose her patience; the tactic she had chosen was failing.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Anna glared, her muscles twitching now. She could feel a strange sort of heat rising with her as her mood darkened.

"Can you even take anything seriously anymore? Did you take Skjor's death seriously?" The last line was spoken more vehemently than Aela intended. She watched as Anna's face began to flush.

"Aela…" Anna tried to calm her breathing, tried to suppress the anger building inside of her.

"You still act like a whelp, like a pup." Aela stated plainly, and she too started feeling her hairs stand on end.

"Why, because I still like to play? Did you ever consider that maybe you've forgotten that life is meant for living?"

"That doesn't mean getting drunk every day with the new bloods and swinging from the rafters!" Aela stood from the bed, fists balled by her sides.

Anna winced slightly, Olaf had told…

"You spend your days shut up in your room, or trudging around Jorrvaskr! You haven't let loose or even allowed yourself to _smile_ for over a month!"

"Your attitude, Anna, is the problem here. And that is exactly why you're going to Windhelm, and you're going this morning! Pack, Anna." Aela stalked towards the door and let herself out with a furious slam of the door.

Anna grabbed a goblet from the table and threw it at the door hard enough to leave a dent in the wood.

* * *

_What makes _me _so special? Why would a monk from an order that hasn't been seen in over a hundred years, suddenly make contact with _me_? _

Saarthal ran far deeper than Tolfdir had imagined. Throughout their jaunt, Elsa kept wondering if they should go back and gather a larger party before exploring too deeply; what if she or Tolfdir got hurt? How long had they even been down here already? Why didn't Arniel come after them? Her instructor certainly proved his ability to defend himself…and she thought Onmund was a coward.

She was getting plenty of practice today; she wasn't keeping count, but several draugr had died –again- by her hand today. She discovered that if she concentrated hard enough, she could even completely freeze them, and if they fell off a high enough ledge they shattered when they hit the ground. Her aim with ice bolts was also improving, and she rather enjoyed seeing that she was even more talented than she initially thought. Tolfidr's praise helped, and he was truthfully finding her to be impressive.

But still, she couldn't figure out why she was so significant. What did the Psijic monk see in her? And again she wondered what dangers he spoke of; surely he couldn't have only been talking about the draugr they had already eliminated…

"Tolfdir, why do you think they contacted me?" She finally muttered.

"I have no idea, but I'd take it as a compliment!"

_I wish I shared your excitement. _She shook her head good heartedly. How wasn't he afraid? How was he so eager to continue forward into the unknown? She dreaded the idea of not knowing what was coming, of being out of control. Perhaps a part of being a mage is being unafraid of the unknown, and being at least willing to take risks.

"You know, Elsa, the Psijics have only ever dealt with those that they feel are worthy; you should feel honored." He chuckled softly.

"Hmm…well then I guess it's intriguing, to say the least."

"Quite! This is simply fascinating!" He grinned at her before they approached a barred doorway. "Look for a lever, chain, or maybe a button, Elsa."

She glanced around and quickly spotted a lever on the far side of the room; vines long since dead had grown over it and almost hidden it from sight. She walked over to it and cranked it over with much effort, but it still worked.

They entered a circular room with more vertical coffins lining the walls. When the two mages were detected, the familiar cracking sound and a cacophony of metal hitting stone almost deafened the two as yet more draugr revealed themselves.

Elsa took in a deep breath, deciding to really stretch her muscles. Tolfdir had already conjured two fire atronachs and was fighting off a handful. Four focused on her, closing in fast. Ice spikes shot up from the ground and impaled them within seconds; she watched as the glow in their eyes faded and quickly ran to Tolfdir's side.

The two approached yet another barred door, but a pull chain on either side of the doorway made this one much simpler to bypass. They made their way through another crypt area which led to what was obviously once a catacomb. Skeletons and mummified remains were tucked into the burial slots in the walls, as if Elsa didn't feel unsettled enough already.

After what _seemed _like hours, they finally reached the end of the crypt, and were presented with a new challenge, one that Elsa had never seen before. There were elaborately carved pillars aligned across from one another down a narrow hall, no taller than herself, and they appeared to be moveable.

"Aah, an old Nordic pillar puzzle. Haven't run into one of these in quite some time. Elsa, help me." Tolfdir approached the nearest one and laid his hands upon it, moving his arms to carefully 'jiggle' the stone to see if it indeed was able to turn still. It was, and he smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, what we need to do is figure out the pattern. See that lever over there? In front of the door?" He pointed, Elsa looked.

"How do we know which pattern is correct?" Elsa bit her lip, still looking at the lever as if it were a sabre cat ready to pounce. If there was one thing she knew about these traps, it was that if you made one mistake you were likely to be impaled, shot with poisonous barbs or arrows, or crushed to death.

"Usually there is an indication somewhere…but I can't see anything." He frowned. "Perhaps if they mirror each other, each showing a different animal?"

Elsa tilted her head questioningly, but caught on to his meaning. She headed over to the furthest pairing and managed to turn the stones with greater effort than initially anticipated. The first pair was set at hawks, the second whales, and the third snakes. Elsa backed up as far away from the lever as she could as Tolfdir walked up to it.

"Alright, here goes nothing." He reached out.

"Wait!" Elsa called. "Just…yank it, and jump backward as far as you can, okay?"

Tolfdir chuckled and gave her a nod, then cranked the lever over and did exactly as she said; good thing, too…a barrage of bolts fired right at the lever's pedestal.

"By the Nine…" Elsa muttered.

They rearranged the pillars again, and Tolfdir pulled the lever. More bolts shot from the wall. _They must run out at some point, right? _Elsa thought to herself as she practically cowered in a little alcove behind one of the pillars. After yet another failed attempt, she stood up tall, smacking the top of her head against a chunk of stone.

"Ow!" She rubbed at her head and looked up, then reached up and cleared the dried vine of hanging moss covering the stone. It revealed a carving of a whale. "Tolfdir! Look behind the pillars! Upward, behind the pillars! It tells you!"

"Well, well! Good work, Elsa! Quickly, let's move them."

They brushed the brittle foliage aside, turned the pillars to the appropriate pictures, then moved toward the lever and gave it one last pull. No bolts, and the iron bars covering the door ahead lifted. Elsa's chest swelled with pride.

Not far down the next hallway they could hear the guttural groans and hisses of more draugr, but they were once again no match for the mages. Elsa's confidence was brimming by the time she had destroyed another six of the creatures.

"You'll be adept level, soon!" Tolfdir chuckled.

The next room was the most massive, yet. And the two stood paralyzed by a sight neither one of them had seen before, or even read of. A thick pillar of aqua colored light was swirling in the middle of the room, with a large spherical object hanging suspended within its center. Elsa's jaw dropped as she examined it from the ledge they were standing on; both so focused that they hardly noticed the being sitting at a table in front of it.

"Well I never…I never thought I would see anything like this! Why is this buried so far within Saarthal?" Tolfdir slowly turned and started walking towards the top of the stairs. Elsa followed.

"What is it?" She murmured under her breath, but he heard.

"I don't know…Let's get a closer look."

Before they reached the bottom, a great roar sounded through the air, and a draugr unlike anything she had seen so far arose from the table in front of the magical pillar. Tolfdir's eyes widened in horror and he reached behind him, signalling Elsa to step back.

"A draugr death lord! Elsa! Focus your power! Give it everything you've got!" The old man called upon two fire atronachs and immediately sent projectile fire at the creature; a blue light the same color as the pillar surrounded it like a protective fog. Elsa didn't know what to do; she ran back up the stairs and attempted to pelt the monster with ice shards…to no avail.

Fire and ice showered the enemy, but it didn't even flinch. Tolfdir dodged a swing of its axe, and turned around to run toward Elsa as the creature became preoccupied with his atronachs. _The barrier, _He thought.

"Elsa! If I can dispel the ward around it, give it _everything _you've got!"

She nodded and prepared herself, posturing to attack from the ledge above. Tolfdir raised his hands and focused sharply on the death lord, miraculously managing to bring its ward down. "Now!"

Elsa extended her hands and coated their foe with a thick layer of ice, concentrating as hard as she could on freezing him solid as she had done to other draugr before. Within seconds of the creature raising its weapon to end Tolfdir, it froze, and to both their surprise, shattered of its own volition.

Elsa collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. Tolfdir simply stared at the pile of ice and dismembered draugr.

"Elsa…that was…_incredible_." He looked up to his student and closed his mouth long enough to swallow. "Are you alright? By the Nine, that was close…" He let out a nervous chuckle, unsure of what sort of mood Elsa might be in after such an ordeal.

"Yeah…wow…" Elsa looked down at her hands, shifting her gaze side to side between them. She shook her head and echoed his chuckle, catching her breath before making her way to the level below.

"There's something on the table…looks like a writ of sealing."

"A writ of sealing?" Elsa repeated, watching him take the small letter-sized parchment in his hands.

"Draugr death lords are known to have once been powerful individuals; some were mages, others were even Jarls or Kings." He opened the writ and skimmed the words. "This one…was a murderer."

Elsa's eyes widened yet again, and she looked to the frost covered corpse on the floor. _I did the world a favor, then._

"_Be bound here, Jyrik, murderer, betrayer_

_Condemned for your crimes against realm and lord_

_May your name and your deeds be forgotten here forever_

_And the charm that you bear be sealed by our ward." _

Tolfdir's brow furrowed when he finished reading aloud. Elsa knelt down next to the pile and found the charm the letter was speaking of; another intricately carved amulet, rather similar to the one she was still wearing around her neck. She picked it up and handed it to her instructor.

"Savos will want to see this…" He wrapped the necklace up in the writ and pocketed them.

The magical pillar began to flicker and fade, eventually extinguishing. But the sphere remained afloat. Elsa stood and walked over to the sphere with Tolfdir, both studying it for a moment before saying a word. There were etchings of an unknown script all along its circumference, and a very faint green glow still emitted from inside of it. Was it hollow? Was it touchable?

"What _is _this thing?" Elsa finally asked.

"I have no idea, but the Archmage needs to know about this. Elsa, I don't dare leave it unattended; head back to the College right away! Tell him we have unearthed something…unique. Something I've never seen before." He glanced at her once more, and she nodded.

As she walked away, something else caught her eye on the table; a staff. She took hold of it and lifted it. _This could come in handy… _She secured it on her back with Tolfdir's help, and headed out a door on the opposite side of the room they came in from.

In no time, she found herself back at the original dig site. Just how long did it take her and Tolfdir?

"Elsa!" Arniel called from a distance. She glanced around the alcove she was currently standing in, but could not see him. He appeared finally from behind a stalactite. "Elsa…I received word that your father has arrived at the College; you'd better get back there right away."

Elsa blinked, regarding him for a moment. "My…my father?"

He nodded. "Wait, where is Tolfdir?"

"We found something…something remarkable. I have to get back to tell the Archmage, and deal with my father, apparently." She scowled then looked to the scholar apologetically.

"What do you mean 'something remarkable'?" He pressed, but she didn't have much time.

"A magical…sphere, of some sort. He has no idea what it could be." She started walking away. "If you go back the way I just came out, you can get to him relatively quickly!" And with that she left his sight.

There was a light snowfall on the surface, and Elsa drew in a long breath of fresh, crisp air. The cold never bothered her, and was much more pleasant on her skin than the humid, damp warmth of that crypt. The walk back to the College took her less than an hour, and as Arniel had said…her father was waiting in the Hall of the Elements, with the Archmage.

"Elsa…" Her father stood, his expression unreadable. He wasn't angry as she had expected, in fact he looked downtrodden, as if he hadn't slept in days. Elsa wasn't sure how to feel about his mood, the somberness was unsettling, out of character. Something had to be wrong, but she had more pressing matters.

"Father, before you say _anything_, I need to speak with the Archmage."

"Elsa…" He said again, but she just shook her head and turned her full attention to Savos Aren.

"Sir, Tolfdir and I have found something in Saarthal," she began.

"Elsa." Her father attempted again, but she ignored him.

"We found a giant sphere, with strange writing on it," she continued as Savos listened intently, but he also seemed distracted.

"Elsa!" Torbjorn interrupted.

"Father! Please! I'm trying to-"

"Elsa! Your sister is dead!" His fists were clenched and his jaw visibly stiffened at the proclamation.

Elsa stopped breathing. She held Savos' eyes for mere seconds before turning her head towards her father; her matter was no longer more pressing. Her matter…didn't matter.

"W-what?" She breathed, shaking now. She was already exhausted from the day's undertaking, but this felt like her body had turned to lead. Her chest tightened and her nose and eyes stung with threatening upset.

"Friga…is dead, Elsa…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: I think my updates are going to pretty much remain weekly from this point on. I don't have my PS3 with me, and I have to rely on YT vids for my research .**

**I had a concern from a guest that I might be following the Skyrim questline too closely; your concern has been duly noted, but don't worry, I'm going to definitely be adding my own twists to things. I've already altered plenty, and will continue to do so.**

* * *

"H-how?" Elsa's mouth gaped open in shock. Her eyes began to water as she stared up at her father, still steely as usual.

"She was murdered, Elsa. _Butchered._" He hissed the last word, fists balled at his sides. "

"I have a carriage waiting outside, Elsa. We must go if we are to make it to Windhelm by dark." Torbjorn looked down to the floor as he turned away from his eldest daughter. He knew that the news would not be easy for her to digest.

"I…Archmage, I am sorry but-"

"You must go home, Elsa. Return when you are ready, we will handle everything else." He offered her a sad smile, and nodded towards her father. "Go be with your family, and know that I am deeply sorry for your loss."

Elsa nodded and felt her legs tremble as soon as she shifted her weight, she hadn't realized it but she was completely relying on her locked knees for support. She couldn't tell if it was from the day's adventure or the earth-shattering news that rendered her legs almost useless, but it became her immediate focus. If she could make it to the carriage…that was all that mattered at this moment.

Making it to the carriage, and making it back home. No, not home, _just_ Windhelm.

She intently watched Torbjorn's slumped form as he made his way towards the great doors leading outside. She mimicked his footsteps as her mind gradually went blank. _Left…right…left…right_.

She barely made it to the carriage before finally collapsing. Her father was too preoccupied to notice, and she managed to recover before he could tell. He climbed up and turned, extending an arm toward her. She paused when she saw that he had already taken the liberty of packing what few belongings she brought with her mere months ago, and swallowed at the realization that he may be intending her return to be permanent.

"Four hours. You can sleep on the bench. I didn't know how long you wanted to stay, so I just…took everything from your room." It was as if he had read her mind. His tone was terse, commanding respectful obedience as it always had.

She nodded and settled herself on her side, unable to protest her body's own need for rest. For the first time in forever, Torbjorn Shatter-Shield showed compassion towards his daughter; he removed his cloak, folded it, and carefully placed it under her head as a pillow.

Torbjorn watched his daughter sleep, sighing softly as he did. His little girl had grown up, had set out into the world –against his wishes, but had done so nonetheless. Losing one made him consider the others more carefully, and forced him and his wife to reflect on how they could keep the remaining two safe.

The Companion should arrive tomorrow morning.

* * *

Anna's pack sailed through the air and landed with a loud _thump _on the back of the carriage. She was still trying to come to terms with how easy it seemed for her sister to send her away.

_Am I not family? The only blood family you have left? And you're so eager to rid yourself of my company…_ Olaf's words still continued to resurface at the end of every thought. _Have I really been dishonoring my shield brothers and sisters? _She closed her eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose; a headache was brewing at the front of her head.

"How long is this going to take?" Anna called up to the driver.

"We will need to make a couple of stops to water the horses, but I will have us there before nightfall." He replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to sleep for as much of the trip as possible." Anna hoisted herself up and settled herself on the bench. Olaf suddenly came running up, panting as if he had been running since Jorrvaskr – he had.

"Anna! Anna, wait!" He grasped the wood frame of the cart, trying to catch his breath. She looked at him wide-eyed and tilted her head, smiling with amusement. The driver wasn't so thrilled about the sudden interruption, and his horses also expressed their displeasure at his sudden pulling of the reigns.

"Olaf, I already hugged you and said goodbye." She chuckled. He flapped a hand at her and reached into a side pouch he was wearing, taking out a rather large bottle of Black Briar Reserve mead.

"I was saving this…not sure what for, but…" He looked up at her as he lifted the bottle towards her. "I want you to have it, okay? You're going to be gone a while, from what I understand."

"Aela wants me gone for as long as possible, it seems." Anna frowned, taking the bottle from him. "Thank you, Olaf. I'll miss you, shield-brother."

"And I you, shield-sister. The fight won't be the same without you." He gave her one last smile before the driver grumbled impatiently and cracked his whip. Anna waved as they embarked, and Olaf stood watching until they disappeared into the golden plains.

The further away they were, the heavier Anna's heart felt within her chest. She had never been more than a few hours away from Whiterun in her entire life. Falling asleep was difficult, especially with how much the cart rattled around and jerked with every bump, but eventually exhaustion overtook her.

She tossed and turned with the nightmare playing out in her mind, visions of her turning, feeling her skin tearing for the first time all over again. The sound…the sensation of her bones shifting and elongating, her muscles stretching to make her taller, longer, stronger…

"_Family and honor, that's what it means to be one of us." _Kodlak and Aela's whispers echoed in the background of whatever limbo she was currently in. Howling, growling, and the sound of metal clashing against metal…

_Family…honor…that's what it means to be a Companion…Companion…Companion? _"Companion!"

Anna's eyes shot open just in time to see an arrow land barely three inches from her face, embedding into the wood plank next to her head. She shot up and was just as quickly knocked back when the driver whipped the horses into a full canter; they were under attack.

"Companion! Wake up! Bandits!" He screamed, terrified. She grunted as she struggled to get herself upright, reaching for her bow and quiver as she looked around for the attackers.

"Where are they!?" She screamed back, eyes frantically scanning the hills surrounding them. Another arrow whizzed past her head and she knocked her own in her bow, firing in the direction it came from. She heard a faint cry and grinned. "One down!"

This didn't comfort the driver; he was on the verge of having a heart attack, despite having a warrior of Companion calibre behind him. She readied another arrow and drew the tightly wound string back effortlessly, watching the rocks as they flew by.

_How fast are we going? By Ysgramor…_

Two were approaching on horseback, now. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her weapon, the corner of her mouth twitching with the desire to smile. They were going to attempt to flank the cart from either side, separating predictably. She hooked her bow over her shoulders and inched closer to the back of the cart, bending her knees and waiting; the riders did not have projectile weapons of any sort, only war axes.

_Easy._

She drew a steel dagger from a sheath in the back of her armor, twirled it in her fingers and let it fly out of her hand. Within seconds of its freedom, it struck the bandit on her left in the chest with deadly precision. As the dagger flew so did she, and before the other bandit rider had time to react, Anna pulled the dagger from her first victim's chest and sent it straight into the second's throat.

Now it was awkward, riding a horse backwards and sharing the saddle with a corpse. She grimaced and shoved the body to the side, watching it fall to the ground.

_Thank the Nine for Kristoff's riding lessons… _

Even if the man had a strange preference for riding Skyrim elk, he was incredibly skilled at it. He taught Anna everything she knew about horses and other mountable creatures. She expertly turned herself around, grabbing hold of the reigns and kicking the horse's flank to catch up with the cart.

She glanced behind and surveyed the hills one last time before feeling satisfied that they were almost in the clear; she managed to bring the horse close enough to the cart that she could jump back onto it, setting the beast free to go where it pleased.

"Driver! I think we're alright!" She grabbed hold of the railing and turned yet again to continue watching their backs.

"We'll keep going for a while, but the horses will need water!" He almost sounded like he was hyperventilating. "We almost got killed back there!"

"But we didn't!" Anna chimed, reaching over to pat the man on his shoulder reassuringly. She sat back down and let out a long winded breath, bringing her bow back up over her head and setting it down.

_Damn, that was my favorite dagger. _Crafted from legendary Skyforge steel by Eorlund Gray-Mane, the Companions' personal blacksmith.

She growled and reached back to finger the now empty sheath. She wasn't expected at the Shatter-Shield residence until tomorrow morning; maybe she could grab a new dagger in the market.

* * *

"Elsa…" Torbjorn carefully laid his hand on his daughter's shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. "Elsa, we're here."

The sun was still hanging over the mountains; a pink tinted light coated the land spectacularly. As Elsa's eyes slowly opened, her father's blurry form rose from the bench across from her on the carriage. He began picking up the bags. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Already?" She frowned, leaning over and reaching for the two remaining sacks of her belongings. She stood slowly, dizzy from lingering tiredness. The cold air was exhilarating; by the time they reached the Shatter-Shield manor, she was wide awake. A sinking feeling overtook her stomach and chest as she followed her father through the familiar doorway.

"Elsa!" Her mother, Tova, rose from the dining table and rushed to her eldest daughter, pulling her in for a tight embrace. Elsa blinked, standing still as a statue for a moment until she felt her shaking with sobs. She carefully wrapped her arms around her, and rested her cheek against her mother's hair.

"Mother, I…" She let out a soft breath, closing her eyes as she rubbed Tova's back as soothingly as she possibly could. "Words are insufficient, I'm sorry."

Nilsine slowly descended the stairs and walked into the entryway. Elsa had never seen her sister look so…lost. Her other half was literally taken from her, and Elsa wished she could offer any amount of comfort to her sister.

"Nilsine…" Elsa whispered softly, barely audible.

_I never should have listened to mother and father; I should have been there for you more…_

Elsa was overcome with guilt as she stared at her sister's downcast eyes.

After that "incident" in the kitchen when Elsa was a little girl, her parents did everything they felt they could to suppress her desire to practice magic. Her sisters were freshly cribbed, and magic was far too dangerous for babies. That very night, Elsa was cornered in her room by her parents, and made to promise that she would never, ever show her sisters what she could do.

One winter when the twins were a little older, Elsa was watching them from her bedroom window as they were trying to build a snowman. She giggled quietly when neither one of them could manage to lift the large balls of snow they had rolled up; she waited until they were both looking away, and concentrated, finishing the snowman for them before they turned back around. Her chest swelled with pride when she saw their reactions, purely joyful, and she was the cause.

Her mother had witnessed the exchange, and once again Elsa was cornered by her parents, in her room, and told to never do it again.

"_What did we tell you?!"_

"_You can't keep doing this, Elsa! It's dangerous!"_

"_What if you hit them? What if you buried them in snow?!"_

From that day forward, she distanced herself even further from her sisters, not wanting to cause them harm. She knew her family would likely never understand. In time she didn't care anymore; she had other ways of keeping herself entertained. Magic was her best friend.

"Elsa…" Nilsine's warble snapped Elsa out of her reverie and she slowly released their mother, soon finding her sister taking her place. Nilsine's eyes were puffed and red rimmed, tired, completely void of happiness. "She was…she was looking for _you_."

"What?" Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion, and Nilsine began to shake, but differently than their mother. Her younger sister backed away slowly, glaring at Elsa as if she had killed their sister herself.

"I…I don't understand." Elsa's lower lip quivered.

"You left…she told me that she once saw you wander into the Gray-Quarter…and she decided to go there one night, hoping for some reason that you would be there." She practically spat it out, and Elsa felt like she fell through the floor.

"Nilsine, I -"

"Our sister is _dead_ because of you! You left! You never -" she sniffled, pursed her lips and paused, "-you never opened the door."

Elsa's eyes widened and her gaze lowered to the floor. She stumbled backward somewhat and brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Nilsine…you can't blame Elsa." Tova muttered as Torbjorn walked over to Nilsine and took her into his arms.

"She…she died in the Gray-Quarter? Looking for me?" Elsa swallowed hard, eyes locked with her younger sister's glare.

"She was stabbed and left on the cobblestone." Nilsine growled.

"I…I have to go." Elsa shook her head and turned sharply, walking towards the door. Tova reached out, but remained silent. Torbjorn let out a loud exhale and Tova looked to him, panicked.

"I…_Shor's breath._" He turned sharply and started after her, but she was too fast. He couldn't see where she went.

_Wuunferth. I need to see Wuunferth. _Elsa practically slammed the door behind her when she fled the house, running almost at a full sprint towards the market.

* * *

"Here we are, and I still managed to get you here before dark."

"Well, we had a bit of a boost. Will you be alright heading back?" Anna cocked her head at the driver as she slung her bag over her shoulder. He gave a shrug and made a non-committal sound.

"I was lucky this time. Who knows? Take care, Companion." He gave her a small smile which she returned before heading up to the long stone walkway that led to Windhelm.

The oak doors to the hold were the largest she had ever seen, and she couldn't help but stare slack-jawed for a moment before the guard opened one to let her in. She was immediately met with Windhelm's inn, Candlehearth Hall. _That's where I'll be staying tonight. _The sound of an anvil being hammered grabbed her attention, reminding her that she needed to replace the dagger she had to…dispose of.

She began to walk in the direction of what she assumed was the blacksmith when her eyes registered a flash of gold in the distance. Her head turned and fell upon a woman, bent over and panting from what she could only assume was running. Her mouth opened slightly.

Anna forgot herself; if she were expected to speak she would have forgotten Norse. The woman who caught her attention was an entirely different species in comparison to Anna regarding appearance, or so _she _felt. Had Anna been in her canine form, her tail would no doubt have been wagging, and she would be panting like a lovesick pup.

_Pup. Get it together, Anna! This is exactly why you're here: to prove that you are _not _a pup!_

The woman regained her composure, but before Anna could look away the flaxen haired beauty's eyes met hers, lapis blue and intense.

_Shor's bones… _Anna could feel her cheeks warm. _She sees you…she's looking at you. _The warrioress felt as though her legs were swept right out from under her, as if she were suddenly freefalling to the center of the world. The feeling was so foreign to her, that moment felt like an eternity; as if time itself had stopped and the Gods allowed the world pause for one moment to show her what perfection was.

Love at first sight was not a childish notion to Anna…

She had to snap back to reality, and she did so by forcing herself to look away and continue in the opposite direction from her previously intended path. The exchange had been altogether less than fifteen seconds, but it left Anna shaken. She quickly rounded the corner and ducked into an alcove, stopping and bringing a hand to her chest, needing to recover from the golden goddess.

Once she had successfully purchased a replacement dagger, she retired to Candlehearth Hall. The inn was very warm and welcoming, spacious, and the bard was singing and playing the lute beautifully. The room she rented was cozy, and she easily settled into the rather comfortable bed after a good wash with hot water from the basin. _Hot water…so nice. _

As her eyelids became heavy, she thought of the rather attractive woman she saw earlier. The utterly _breath-taking _woman. She wondered if the woman was a noble; her robes were obviously very finely made, a dark pale blue with gold colored trim. Her eyes matched her outfit.

_Her eyes. Gods, her eyes…_

* * *

Elsa's lungs burned, and her body finally willed her to stop alongside Candlehearth Hall. She felt like she was going to collapse; her hands gripped her knees and she focused on the cobblestones at her feet as she regained a steady breath.

She felt as though she was being watched, and her eyes were drawn over towards the great oak doors. Her gaze met a pair of shining eyes, almost predatory, like those of a wolf stalking its prey. She swallowed, almost in disbelief when those eyes appeared to change to a darker color. Elsa's attention was captivated by her audience; the woman's scaled armor hugged her figure perfectly, as if it were tailored rather than forged.

The leather pants outlined her muscular, shapely thighs, and she could see the woman's clearly defined calf muscles through her boots. She recognized that dangerous stance and posture, her father carried himself much the same way, the way a warrior does. Elsa had never seen anyone like her…she was simply _mesmerizing_.

In the blink of an eye, her warrior was on the move and disappeared around the corner with just a few strides of those long legs. Elsa realized her mouth was open, and shut it immediately before continuing toward the Palace of Kings, home of the Jarl and more importantly, Wuunferth.

She ascended the narrow stairwell leading to Wuunferth's study, and smiled when she caught sight of his back. He was leaning over his enchanting table, working on a small dagger.

"Wuunferth." She folded her hands in front of her, standing in the doorway. He turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Elsa! I thought you were at the College? Unless…Oh, Elsa I…I'm sorry." He frowned, hanging his head. She nodded and slowly made her way into the room.

"Murdered…in the Gray-Quarter." She whimpered, but didn't break down.

"I know…I'm so sorry, Elsa." He motioned to a chair, hoping she would sit. "The guards are doing all they can, but The Butcher has managed to elude them."

"The…Butcher?" Elsa's stomach dropped.

"Yes. Viola Giordano named him, and has made certain to spread the word throughout the city. She even made pamphlets." He scoffed, sitting next to her in another chair.

Viola was notorious as the city gossip queen. Elsa was never a fan of the way she and her mother would talk whenever Tova had her over for tea. A complete busy-body with nothing better to do, no other way to be useful within society. Elsa let out a soft sigh. "I shouldn't have left…"

"Of course you should have! There's nothing for you here, Elsa. The College is exactly where you belong; your talent needs to be fed, not starved." Wuunferth adamantly insisted for years that she either convince her family or escape their tyranny.

She dreaded going back to the manor, especially if her father had plans to keep her there. He packed so many bags…

Wuunferth escorted her home, fearing that a second victim could be taken from the Shatter-Shield family. And he certainly didn't want it to be Elsa. It was no secret that he favored her, regardless of her parents' opposition. He was the one who told her about the College in the first place; if the Shatter-Shield's had their way, Elsa would have never learned of its existence.

Without a word, Elsa stepped back inside the house. Tova and Torbjorn were waiting on the stairs, gloomily acknowledging her presence.

"I was worried when you ran off." Her mother muttered. Torbjorn simply nodded in agreement and stood, moving aside so Elsa could go upstairs to her room.

"We're expecting someone tomorrow, Elsa. Be sure to come down early." He waved her away when she gave him a questioning glance.

_Why would I need to be here for that? _She closed her bedroom door and furrowed her eyebrows. Her bedroom had not been changed, but was kept tidy. Probably by her mother as a way of coping.

She certainly couldn't complain about slipping into a proper, soft bed. The College beds were poorly constructed out of pine wood and straw; not the greatest back support. Sleep came rather easily, but she was plagued with visions of the Psijic monk, her sister, her parents…

She awoke with a start in the middle of the night to the sound of a wolf howling.

* * *

Anna finished the last bite of her sweetroll as she strolled down the avenue leading to the Shatter-Shield mansion, following the instructions on the paper Aela had given her before her departure from Whiterun. Her eyes widened as she regarded the house; its stonework was immaculate, and the tall windows were very impressive. Whiterun didn't have houses like this, made from darker wood, stones from the river, and _real _shingles rather than just thatching. She felt so out of place in this beautiful city.

She approached the large door, stuffed the paper back into her pocket, cleared her throat, and raised her fist to knock.

_This is it…the beginning of your punishment. _She thought as she exhaled and pounded on the door.

It opened after a moment, and a tall, intimidating man looked down at her tiredly. He blinked and then a smile crept over his lips as he realized who she was.

"You must be The Companion." He opened the door further, and a short woman stood waiting in the entryway. Anna nodded and stepped inside slowly.

"I am the one they sent." She spoke plainly, letting out a quiet breath through her nose as she looked around the main room. The house was just as gorgeous inside as it was outside.

"My daughter…the one you will be escorting, hasn't come down from her room yet." Torbjorn's jaw tensed as he apologized and regarded Anna, deciding she was a good choice indeed.

"Escorting?" Elsa's voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Nilsine had already been awake, and left the house for the day to sell flowers, meaning her father could only be talking about her.

Torbjorn turned sharply and cleared his throat. "Companion, that is my daughter."

Anna turned her head towards the stairs, and her mouth immediately dropped open as she watched Elsa walk down the stairs quickly, obviously angry.

_You…no way…_Anna closed her mouth and swallowed, turning her whole body to face the blonde she had been so enraptured by last night.

"Father, this is ridicu-" As Elsa's eyes met Anna's, she cut herself off mid-sentence. Her mouth, too, hung open, and her eyes shifted between Anna's teal irises. They were not reflective this time; they were beautiful, and full of wonder.

"Elsa…your mother and I want you to be safe. We have hired this Companion for you, as a body guard." Her father's tone indicated that there would be no arguing; this was how it was going to be. When Torbjorn spent money on anything, the decision was final.

Anna took a step forward. _Elsa…what a beautiful name. _Her charge seemed nervous rather than angry as she was before. The warrioress extended her hand, and gave the other woman a small smile. "Anna."

Elsa's eyes fell on the hand and she didn't move, choosing to ignore it and argue any way. "Father, I do _not _need a babysitter!"

Anna blinked and lowered her hand, crossing her arms and preparing for a little show.

"We are not discussing this, Elsa. It is for your best interest." He replied monotonously. "I apologize, Companion; my daughter is a mage, you see, and she is attending the College of Winterhold. I want her kept safe, so I hired y-"

"You have _never_ cared about my best interest!" Elsa was glaring at her father now. "I can handle myself! When I was down in that Nordic crypt, I killed a draugr _death lord_!"

_Of course you're a mage, only a magical being could capture me with a gaze. _Anna thought as she stepped back and shifted her weight to one foot; this could take a while.

Torbjorn's eyes widened and his mouth opened as his expression changed from irritated to enraged. Tova swayed sideways and caught herself on the wall. Anna's brows rose and she smirked slightly, it was indeed turning into a good show.

"All the more reason you need a Companion! She came all the way from Whiterun, and she's staying with you, whether you like it or not!" He roared, causing Anna to flinch a little from the surprise. Elsa was completely unfazed.

"I don't _need _anyone." Elsa hissed and turned to storm out of the house; Torbjorn tried to grab her arm but she managed to lift it away in time so he couldn't. Anna pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation.

_Spoiled brat. This is going to be great, just great…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Again, endless apologies for the long wait. Thank you so much, GhostofWintersPast for putting up with me, and taking over as beta. You are the most potent cure for writer's block XD  
**

* * *

Being unfamiliar with the rather large city wasn't making the search for Elsa easy. Torbjorn didn't even need to breathe before Anna was out the door after his daughter, but Anna was astonished by how quickly she seemed to disappear. She stopped and waited for a breeze, tilting her head backward to pick up her scene on the air.

_There you are. _

She turned, breaking into a run as she headed towards an alleyway between the estates sector and the market; Anna's nostrils flared so as to not lose the scent. She slowly approached Elsa's hunched form, and let out a soft sigh.

"How?" Elsa breathed, shaking her head in frustration as she straightened herself. "Look, I understand that my father has paid you, but I-"

"Don't need me?" Anna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, leaning against the stone wall beside her. Elsa's eyes narrowed and her irritated expression turned into a scowl.

"Exactly. I'm a mage, and I can take care of myself." Elsa attempted to seem confident, but she wasn't convincing her redheaded challenger.

Anna took a brief moment to consider the blonde's words. '_A mage'. I've never met a mage, never seen one in a fight… _She worried her bottom lip as thoughts of Companion opinion regarding mages and magic surfaced, distrust clouding her mind. Magic was considered dangerous, unnecessary, and even foolish, unreliable and out of control.

"I don't need you…Anne."

"It's _Anna_." She growled. "I don't think you have much choice; your father's gold speaks louder than you do." Anna grinned victoriously. Elsa's mouth hung open for a long moment before she abruptly turned on her heel and stormed off toward the market. Anna's grin never wavered as she followed the fuming mage like the shadow she was hired to be.

Elsa was growing angrier by the second as she meandered through the various familiar alley ways of Windhelm, unable to shake her newly acquired, albeit unwanted, comrade. Frosty power sizzled on her fingertips, an instinctual reaction to her mounting frustration.

"Stop following me! I want to be alone!" Elsa turned sharply to face the Companion, eyes glowing with defiance.

"No one wants to be alone, and you know I can't." Anna's infernal eyebrow raise sent another pulse of irritation through Elsa's whole body. "You need to go home, Elsa. To be with your family."

"I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"Stop being such a _brat_! They need you right now! Don't you understand what's going on? You lost your sister, your mother and father lost a daughter…" Anna's expression softened and she let out another small sigh; Elsa didn't appear to have anything to say at this point. Now she was the beautiful woman Anna first laid eyes on last night, sad, but by the Nine _so _beautiful.

"They care about you. We need to go back." Anna finished.

"I..I just _can't_…" Elsa's eyes fell to the ground.

"Why?" Anna took a step closer, and Elsa responded with a step backward.

"What do you know of magic?" Elsa's eyebrows rose and stared at the redhead's, holding them rather intensely.

"Not much, to be honest. I've never seen it aside from m-" Anna pursed her lips to halt what would have been an unnecessary revelation. The Gift was not to be so easily divulged to outsiders, as many were not able to handle the knowledge. "Just…in the distance. I've never fought a mage, or anything." Anna's cheeks flushed very mildly; she ended up sounding more inexperienced than she intended.

"I don't know how much control I can keep if I'm in that house…in that situation. My parents aren't…easy to endure."

"But they care about you." Anna offered. "That's why your father hired me."

"No, they care about their reputation. My family is very influential."

"Is that what you _really_ think? That they just don't want people talking? That they don't care about you being away from home? And you said yourself you're wandering into ancient Nordic crypts, fighting draugr. I think you _do _need me."

"I don't want _or _need you! But if I can't stop this, then you can enjoy being paid to be a puppet." Elsa spat, and walked past her, heading back towards the market.

_Why is she behaving like this? Why is she so…distant from her family? _Anna couldn't understand how one could be so cold towards their family, and then she remembered why she was here in the first place. _Aela wanted distance._

Anna frowned as she watched Elsa walk away, but followed dutifully.

* * *

The look of relief on Tova's face was almost heart-wrenching. Elsa immediately felt the pang of guilt when her eyes fell upon her mother; Torbjorn gave Anna a nod and left the room solemnly. Tomorrow morning was Friga's funeral, and preparations needed to be made.

"Your father arranged for a priest of Arkay to conduct the ceremony." A small, sad smile formed on the broken woman's lips, and she reached up to clutch her amulet. Anna frowned, wanting to say something but not knowing where to start.

"You…you are devout followers of Arkay?" Anna turned to peer at Elsa, whose head was hanging. The blonde nodded briskly and turned towards the stairs; Anna watched as she disappeared to the upper level.

"Nilsine is gathering flowers for tomorrow." Tova murmured, sitting down at the table against the wall. Anna blinked and tilted her head in mild confusion.

"Nilsine?"

"My…other daughter. She was Friga's twin." She sniffled; Anna frowned again and looked to her still with confusion written over her features. "You…how much do you know?"

"Well, within minutes of my arrival I had to run after Elsa, and the letter didn't reveal much, milady."

"I'm sorry. Please sit, Companion."

"Anna, please call me Anna." The warrior sat across from Tova and folded her hands in her lap, respectfully giving the woman her full attention.

"The daughter that passed, Friga, was Nilsine's twin. Elsa our oldest daughter." Tova's lower lip quivered and she drew in a sharp breath to keep herself composed. "Nilsine and Friga used to gather flowers together and sell them at the market, so Nilsine has gone to collect a couple of baskets full for tomorrow."

Anna nodded and kept her eyes on the woman; her heart ached from the sorrow laced within Tova's words.

"Elsa…" The dejected mother warbled, but cleared her throat. "Elsa never really spent much time with them; it was for the best, you see. Considering."

"Considering what?" Anna watched Tova's eyes.

"Her magic. It's dangerous, and not the Nord way." She pursed her lips and cast her eyes downward to avoid Anna's gaze, seemingly conflicted with what she had just said.

Anna's brow furrowed as she considered the statement, and pondered if Tova really felt that her daughter was a danger, or whether it was out of fear or desire to control and maintain the family's high standing reputation as Elsa had so bitterly suggested. She found herself feeling rather uneasy now, especially if she was expected to always be by Elsa's side.

Is Elsa volatile? Is she dangerous?

"But she insisted on running away to the College…I don't know, I thought maybe they can help her control it. We couldn't convince her not to." She reached for a small platter of fruit, taking some berries before offering them to Anna.

Anna looked up at the ceiling; Elsa was just beyond the wood. She was starting to wonder what exactly Aela had sent her into.

* * *

"The God Arkay was once like us, bound to a mortal vessel. But He willingly gave up his existence, so that we might better understand the vagaries of life and death." The priest spoke clearly and concisely; his voice echoed throughout the graveyard in a soothing tone to all attending.

Anna was standing at the back of the crowd, arms folded, eyes surveying the exits and the individuals gathered. Particularly Elsa.

_Not a tear…not a single tear. _Anna was frowning, thinking of how she would be if this was Aela's funeral. Completely opposite to the way Elsa was right now, for certain. The tall blonde woman was standing stoic, unreadable, _cold…_

Stenvar, a mercenary Torbjorn hired for Nilsine was standing next to her, but seemingly wasn't paying any mind to the surrounding area. _Wait, what? Are your eyes closed? _Anna's brow furrowed at him, unimpressed.

"It is through the ebb and flow of his cosmic tide that we find renewal, and in the end, peace." The priest held up an amulet similar to the one Anna had seen Tova gripping faithfully the day before, an amulet of Arkay. A red sun with large beads like a rosary. The symbol of the God of the cycle of life and death.

"May the spirit of Friga and all those who have left this world and its suffering know the beloved serenity of Aetherius, the realm of the Nine Divines. And may we one day rejoin them in eternity."

Nilsine handed a basket full of flowers to Elsa, and they both began to pace slowly around their sister's coffin, sprinkling petals over and around it. Nilsine's shoulders were quaking with sorrow, Elsa's were still, and she moved efficiently, almost mechanically.

Four larger men approached as Nilsine and Elsa stepped back, baskets empty. They lifted the coffin as if it had the weight of a feather and marched steadily towards the doors to the Hall of the Dead, where Friga's body would be laid to rest. Torbjorn and Tova followed with their daughters closely behind them, and Anna vigilantly nudged Stenvar before moving to join them.

The catacombs were eerie and dank, as would be expected. The Shatter-Shield family had their own alcove reserved, several slats in the walls were full and Anna wondered just how far back their family's line went.

The pallbearers lifted the coffin and fit it into one of the crypt spaces, carefully pushing it securely inside. Nilsine pressed her hand to the polished wood side of the casket, and began to cry hard. Torbjorn and Tova both embraced her while Elsa kept her distance. Anna let out a quiet breath as she watched Elsa's reaction or rather lack thereof.

_I don't understand…she's your sister. _

* * *

"If you are insisting on continuing this foolishness, _fine_." Torbjorn grumbled loudly. "But she is going with you. Your 'archmage' has already agreed to my terms, and I have donated a generous sum to the College. You _will _deal with it, Elsa."

Anna was quickly growing tired of this argument. It didn't make her feel any better about the whole arrangement; it didn't make her feel any better in general.

"Am I not wanted _anywhere_?" Anna whispered to herself. She was sitting in the corner of the main room, eating her dinner alone while the Shatter-Shields sat at their wood table. That was another fight: convincing Elsa to eat with them for once. It didn't give Anna any confidence in their future partnership, and she loathed the idea of constant bickering or convincing. She missed Olaf.

She had set up her bedroll under the stairs. It gave her a good view of the front door, and put her in a better position to hear any movements in the house or outside. Windhelm was so much quieter than Whiterun, and Jorrvaskr. The Gift didn't allow her restful sleep, but she was able to recharge from the day for a few hours before feeling the need to get up. She walked towards a large window that gave her a perfect view of the night sky. Emerald ribbons danced and wrapped themselves around the moon and stars as Anna watched, letting out a quiet sigh of wonder.

Her head turned upon hearing a door slowly open above, then footsteps coming towards the top of the stairs. Her eyes fixed upon the figure descending.

_Elsa?_

Her charge's hair was no longer twisted in its usual braid, free and cascading down her back. She was wearing a light blue sheer night robe, arms crossed and eyes wide with surprise when she registered Anna standing there.

"A-Anna? What are you doing?"

"The sky is awake, so I'm awake." Anna simpered softly, a small smile on her lips. "What are _you _doing?"

"I…I was hungry." Elsa pursed her lips and approached Anna's side slowly, looking up at the auroras displayed through the window.

"In Whiterun, we don't see them quite like this." Anna whispered, unaware that Elsa's eyes were now on her face, studying her secretly. "Aela and I used to love doing this."

"Aela?" Elsa tilted her head, still watching her protector.

"My sister." She replied simply, turning to look at Elsa. "You're hungry?"

"Mmm." Elsa nodded and walked away towards the table. A fruit plate, some bread and cheese were still out. She took a handful of jazbay grapes and began plucking them from the stem. "You are…close with your sister?"

"We used to be. Recently she sort of…shut me out." Anna's tone was morose. "It doesn't matter, just enjoy your food."

_That was a little harsh, Anna. She finally started talking to you like a decent human being._

Elsa didn't_ seem_ affected by the response, as far as Anna could tell. Elsa wasn't looking at her, but the mood between them remained neutral.

But as Elsa sat, eating her fruit and bread, her sister's words echoed in her mind. _You never opened the door. You never opened…the door. _Her expression fell into a frown as she regarded Anna, wondering if this was how she made her sisters feel.

The remainder of her snack was finished in silence.

* * *

Anna was remarkably relieved once the wagon starting pulling away from Windhelm; the last few days had been the most awkward and uncomfortable she was sure she had ever experienced. At least Elsa was just as eager to leave, and wasn't arguing with her for once. However, within a couple of hours the silence was starting to make Anna itch.

"So…the College of Winterhold, hmm?" She pressed her lips together as she looked to Elsa expectantly. The blonde simply gave a nod. "Scary."

That got Elsa's attention. "Scary?" She raised a perfect blonde eyebrow as her eyes shot toward the warrioress.

"I mean, it can be so…" Anna shrugged and let out a breath as she tried finding the right word. "Unpredictable. Right?"

"For those who aren't skilled enough, perhaps." Elsa quipped rather arrogantly.

Anna blinked in surprise and sat up straight, seemingly rising to the challenge. "Skilled? What skill, exactly? Wielding a sword and shield takes skill."

"Magic requires a greater level of intelligence; it is for scholars or those with higher aptitudes." Elsa retorted.

Anna's eyes widened and she crossed her arms defensively. _Is she suggesting that I'm stupid? _"Magic is unstable and unreliable." She replied crossly.

"Anyone can swing a weapon and hope that it hits their target, it takes willpower and concentration to control magic." Elsa's smug attitude was causing Anna's temperature to rise.

_Do you know much willpower and concentration it's taking for me not to smack you right now?_

Anna narrowed her eyes as Elsa shook her head and looked away again. She felt her muscles tense as she tried to come up with a response to Elsa's insulting suggestion, and the smirk she suddenly noticed on the blonde's lips just incensed her further. Her nerves were tingling, her face was radiating with heat, and her loins were suddenly aching. _Wait, what?! My…my loins?_

Anna's eyes widened and she looked downward, at nothing in particular, but a thought suddenly crossed her mind. _Oh no…no no… _

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky when they finally arrived at the entrance of Winterhold. A persistent flurry was now blowing through the area, making their journey mildly unpleasant. Elsa handled her own bags, at least. Anna was a warrior, protector, defender…not a maid.

Anna had heard the stories of Winterhold's Great Collapse, but never imagined how it would look in reality. The dangers of magic were evident in the dilapidated remains of the buildings, and the shells on the outskirts of the settlement. The fear and dislike most Nordic people feel towards mages and magic was justified purely based off what Anna was currently looking at. She felt a heaviness in her chest, realizing that she was about to enter an entire compound that housed these people.

"Elsa?" A high elf approached them as they reached the end of Winterhold's main street. "You're back so soon!"

Anna stopped to allow them to converse as she looked up at the massive stone construct; she swallowed hard as Elsa and whoever that was continued their chat.

"Faralda, this is the Companion that my father hired to…watch me." Elsa scowled slightly and turned toward Anna, who was too preoccupied to even realize she was being introduced. Faralda giggled and walked over to Anna's side.

"It is something, isn't it?" She bemused.

Anna nodded and finally turned her head. "Sorry, I'm Anna. The _babysitter_." She reached out for a handshake. Faralda's eyebrow rose at the tone used for 'babysitter'; clearly neither woman was particularly pleased with this arrangement.

"I see, welcome to the College. It's not often that we have a non-mage stay with us. Particularly a member of the most prestigious warrior guild in all of Tamriel." She released Anna's hand and smiled at Elsa.

"Before we go inside, do you remember that high elf who was ghosting the halls? Ancano?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes in thought, giving a small nod. "I do."

"He will be seeking you as soon as he knows you are back. Tolfdir has yet to return with the orb."

"Why would he want to see me?" Elsa tilted her head curiously.

"I assume it's because you are the one who discovered it _with _Tolfdir. Mind what you say, however."

"Oh? What does it matter what I say to him?" Elsa readjusted the pack slung over her shoulder.

"Between the two of us, there are rumors that he is a spy for the Aldmeri Dominion." The elf pursed her lips.

The Aldmeri Dominion consisted mostly of high elves, or Altmer, like Faralda, but this faction was dangerous, tyrannical, and wanted to lay claim to the whole of Skyrim and turn all Nords and non-elves into followers of their beliefs. If Ancano really was a spy for the Dominion, Elsa would have to be careful indeed, giving the Dominion an edge could be a fatal misstep.

The hairs on the back of Anna's neck stood, caution and suspicion stealing into her, as she followed Elsa across the precarious, crumbling stone walkway over the gorge that separated the island the College sat upon from the town. The closer they were to the construct, the more uneasy the Companion became. She would truly be out of her element here, and Elsa…would be perfectly in hers.

Speaking of…the Hall of Elements was their first destination. Student quarters were up the stairs, and the two women had a few bags that needed to be deposited. When Elsa returned to her familiar alcove, her eyebrows shot skyward at the sight of a meticulously prepared bedroll next to her bed.

_My father expects her to sleep next to me? Oh that is just-_

"Erm…I'm sleeping _there_?" Anna's brow furrowed in brief confusion, but she didn't look to the perturbed blonde. Then she shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm expected to be with you at all times, then." A loud thump indicated her pack had collided with the floor, and the sound interrupted Elsa's daze of dissatisfaction.

Several minutes later, Elsa's room was acceptable enough to permit leaving. No doubt the Arch Mage would be eager to see her and discuss the orb, if they managed to find out anything while she was gone. She wondered how much longer Tolfdir would be absent. She wondered how long it would be before Ancano found her.

Anna felt disquieted as they descended the spiralling stairs back down to the lower level, knowing that they would now be heading to the quarters belonging to the one who was considered the most powerful mage in the entire fortress.

Elsa's arm was extended; her fingertips barely brushed the handle, ready to pull open the door, before Ancano's voice echoed from across the hall, attracting her attention.

"You there! I have questions for you." His tone wasn't aggressive or hostile, but the sheer air of superiority it carried made Anna's arm hairs raise from discontentment.

Elsa silently inhaled in an attempt to remain calm and turned slowly to face the self-entitled Altmer.

_Mind what you say._

"You were in Saarthal, yes? I heard you…_found_ something."

"Perhaps." Elsa murmured, jaw tense with annoyance.

"I know full well that you _have_, girl. Please do not insult my intelligence." He spat venomously; Anna smirked very subtly at the thought of his resemblance to a snake. Something about his eyes, in particular…

Elsa simply shrugged, feigning ignorance still.

"Tolfdir is on his way back now, isn't he? I should expect a full report when he returns." The elf mumbled, more so to himself than his audience.

"Why does this matter to you?" Elsa swallowed when his facial expression indicated that she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"Something was discovered in those ruins; something that was significant enough to warrant Tolfdir sending a new member of the College, alone, to deliver word." His eyes darkened and he took a step closer; Anna tensed and bent her knees, ready. "That sounds _precisely _like the sort of thing that should matter to me. To anyone."

His golden eyes held Elsa's sapphires for a long moment, attempting to further drive his point. Elsa did not waver, simply meeting his gaze and returning the challenge, which he found to be highly unexpected. His grin churned Anna's stomach, and she watched him like a hawk as he turned and walked away from them, eventually disappearing down another corridor.

"I did _not _enjoy his company." Anna growled.

"Mmm." Elsa agreed as she stared blankly at the last place she had eyes on him.

"So…what was he talking about, anyway?" The warrioress crossed her arms and looked to her company, exhaling a long breath through her nose.

"I –we, found a mysterious orb in that crypt; my instructor has never seen anything like it before, and it…well, it seems very important."

Anna blinked, trying to process the information. "You found 'a mysterious orb'," she stated. "What do you mean by 'mysterious orb'? What is mysterious about it?"

"Well, it floats, glows, hums…and it was indecipherable writing scrawled all over it." Elsa turned back towards the door and finally grasped the handle. "Hopefully they found something out about it while I was gone."

The Arch Mage's quarters were impressive, to say the least. The entire penthouse of the tower it was located in was decorated like a luxury suite, complete with a large garden in the middle nestled among a beautifully crafted circular stone-work plot. A juniper tree in its center reached high, various mushrooms and plants fit for alchemical potions grew around its trunk. Elsa's eyes widened as she drank it all in; the shelves packed with countless spell tomes, the alchemy table, enchantment table where one could attach magic to any object they pleased, and the racks filled with various staffs. She felt a pang of jealousy, of want, suddenly wishing that all of this was hers. It would serve her far better than her room back in Windhelm.

"Elsa, you have returned." Arch Mage Savos Aren spoke calmly, but his voice exuded a hint of genuine gladness to see her. "And I see you have your Companion, as your father said you would."

Anna was surprised to see that the most powerful and accomplished mage was a dark elf; of what little she knew of magic, she knew that they have something of a more highly evolved predisposition, just as Nords are born with an immunity to the cold.

"Yes, sir." Elsa nodded, stepping aside to prepare for introductions. "Her name is Anna. Anna, this is Arch Mage Savos Aren." Her voice was mildly shaky, telling Anna that this was a man to respect, perhaps even fear.

"Sir." Anna nodded; the gesture was returned with a smile from the obsidian skinned wizard. Two individuals approached, both of whom also seemed pleased to see Elsa. A Breton and a rather menacing looking Orc.

"Tolfdir hasn't returned?" Elsa's eyes scanned back and forth between the three. Urag crossed his arms, shaking his head before Mirabelle began.

"However, Arniel Gane told us Tolfdir said that you had somehow encountered a Psijic Monk; is that true?"

Elsa nodded. Anna was confused. Mirabelle continued.

"Incredible…what did he say to you?" The considerably shorter woman approached, looking up to Elsa with wide eyes.

"He…he warned me of danger, said that I had triggered a chain of events…and that I would be judged based on my actions." Elsa cast her gaze towards the floor.

Urag's eyebrows rose and he uncrossed his arms, turning his attention toward Mirabelle. "Then we definitely need to get that book back."

Mirabelle nodded, and her shoulders sank with disappointment. "But how?"

"What book?" Elsa redirected her eyes to the Orc, a perfect eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"It's called 'Night of Tears', and it may give us a better understanding of what that orb is."

"Night of Tears?" Anna suddenly interjected. The other four all turned their attention to the Companion, surprised by the sudden question.

"You…know of it?" Savos Aren asked.

"The Night of Tears was a massacre of an early Nord settlement by elves -" Anna paused, and turned to look at Elsa. "Wait, did you…did you find Saarthal?"

Elsa nodded.

"By the Nine…" Anna whispered, her eyes searching Elsa's in disbelief, but she accepted the answer. "Ysgramor, the founder of the Companions, led the original five-hundred in a march against the elves because of that night; it was how we won Skyrim for the Nords."

"Of course you would know, you're a Companion." Savos mused. "What else do you know?"

"Uhm…well…that's all I know." She was shaking her head, still trying to wrap her head around the new information. "I can't believe you found Saarthal; wait until Aela hears…"

"Another time," Urag interrupted. "The book was taken by a…disgruntled student."

"I didn't want to pursue him and cause further incident, but it may be necessary after all." Savos closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Disgruntled?" Elsa echoed, looking to Urag for more details.

"Orthorn…he took some books and fled to Fellglow Keep."

_Keep! _Anna immediately felt excited. Keeps usually meant bandits, and bandits meant fights.

"Rumor is that a group of apostate mages have taken residence there; here at the College he seemed to have a…let's call it a difference of opinion." Urag grumbled.

Anna was now thoroughly disappointed: no bandits, there would be mages instead. She once again recalled Aela and the other Companions expressing their dislike for mages and magic, and after seeing Winterhold with her very own eyes…what could _these _mages do to _her_?

"Rumor is…they're practicing necromancy." He added gruffly. Anna's eyes widened and Elsa let out a soft sigh.

"Going outside the bounds of what the College allows…excellent." Elsa shook her head and looked to Mirabelle, who was equally as distressed.

Anna pressed her lips together as everyone stood silent; this could be a new challenge! This is what she was hired for; this would be a great opportunity for her to prove herself as a warrior. Going up against mages, particularly necromancers would do wonders for her reputation and change Aela's negative opinion of her. With a determined nod, Anna stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. "Let's go get it, then."

"What?" Elsa seemed aghast at the suggestion, and her eyes widened as if Anna had just suggested they jump off a cliff.

"Let's…go…get it." Anna repeated, turning her head to stare at the blonde.

"Just…barge in…into a den of dangerous mages?" Elsa's brow furrowed and she frowned angrily.

"Yes! Well, no…not quite _barge_ _in_, but we can infiltrate and retrieve."

"I suppose you _are _a Companion, after all," Mirabelle offered. "Perhaps the two of you could."

Elsa felt her stomach drop. _It's dangerous. I hate danger. I hate danger with a passion. _

"I know we can. Elsa?" Anna turned around completely to face the blonde. "You said that you fought a draugr deathlord, and managed to handle yourself in the crypt. In Saarthal. Let's go."

"I…" Elsa's mouth hung open, her skin tingled and her nerves flared with agitation.

"I _am _a Companion, after all."

* * *

**As some of you may know by now, my wife and I aren't working together anymore. If you have any questions/comments regarding that, please leave them out of the reviews and PM me; there doesn't need to be more to it than that. **

**I should finally be able to start playing Skyrim again (now that I'm a little less busy), and hopefully I can get more writing done faster.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N: Ghost, thanks for letting me slap you. It inspired me, and you've seriously been my rock with this story.**

**From here on, I'm only going to be updating Skyrim Elsanna: Her Companion. No more double posting. You can find the remainder of the story here: fanfiction()net/s/10256348/1/Skyrim-Elsanna-Her-Companion  
**

**SilverMoser! I absolutely love the screenshots, and it just thrilled me that you took the time to create the characters and make these awesome pictures! If anyone is interested in seeing them, PM him!  
**

* * *

"_I knew within the first moment of the first embrace I shared with him." Aela sighed wistfully as she answered the question Anna had asked regarding her relationship with Skjor._

"_He challenged me, questioned me, and always kept me on high alert and on my toes." She continued. Anna smiled and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin upon them as she listened. "In time, we became very…protective of one another. Mother told me they were the tell-tale signs of bonding."_

"_Bonding?" Anna cocked her head curiously; their mother had been killed by the Silver Hand before she reached the age which required more mature discussion._

_Aela nodded, allowing a smirk to invade her usual neutral expression. "I'm sorry that mother couldn't have this conversation with you, but…" Her head lowered, and her eyes shifted, trying to gather the words to explain not only what happens to girls when they become women, but what those feelings mean for a woman who is a werewolf. _

"_Love, Anna…when people fall in love, they feel a sort of…connection, with the object of their desire." Aela bit her lip, raising her eyes to look at her little sister again. "But for us, for werewolves, that connection is far greater. Far stronger." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Your heartbeats sync, your bodies ache when you are apart and burn when you are close." _

_Anna's eyes widened and she lifted her head from her knees. "Oooh…" _

"_But there is something else, for werewolves…" The shade of Aela's cheeks changed as a flush grew, her lips pressed together but her eyes never leaving Anna's. "You know how the bitch hounds act a little…strange, at times? They roll in the mud, whimper and whine, and…chase each other 'round the grassland?"_

_Anna nodded._

"_Well, they behave that way because they're…in heat."_

"_Heat?" Anna blinked as Aela's posture changed, signalling her mild discomfort at broaching this subject with her younger sibling. _

"_Yes, heat. They wish to mate." _

"_Oh. Okay, but what does that –wait, do you…" Anna felt her throat tighten as a giggle threatened to escape. "Do you go into heat? Roll around in mud?" _

_Aela's brow furrowed and she grunted as she shifted into a cross-legged position. "You don't have to make it sound so…yes, alright? Female werewolves go into…heat." _

_Female werewolves go into…heat. Heat. HEAT!_

Anna awoke with a start; an ember from their fire had jumped onto her bedroll, singeing the leather and erupting into a small fire next to her belly. Before she could react further, the flames were encased with frost and ice, immediately extinguished. She looked up, eyes wild and alert, until she saw Elsa with her hand extended.

"I-I…" Anna was speechless. She sat up abruptly and shoved the furs aside so she could stand and breathe in the night air. Her stomach was tumbling from the adrenaline rush caused by the realization that she could very well have been set on fire.

Elsa was sitting on a large stone in the campsite, watching Anna as she paced back and forth. "You're welcome." The mage mumbled as she reached down to pick up the book she had been reading before Anna's bedroll became kindling.

"I…thank you." Anna cleared her throat and brought her fingers up to her throat to feel her pulse. The skin throbbed against her fingertips and she grunted as she returned to the fire. "What's that?" She nodded towards the book in Elsa's hand.

"Nothing you would care to know about." Elsa fingered a page and turned it slowly, not bothering to lift her eyes.

Anna's face contorted with mockery as she sat down on a fallen log. "Bloody _princess_." She muttered, kicking a small rock away contemptuously before crossing her arms as she stared at the fire. A long silence fell upon the campsite, interrupted only by the crackling of timber being consumed by fire.

"You…didn't actually get burned, did you?" Elsa finally said, closing her book as she looked nonchalantly toward her company.

Another long silence.

"Restoration." Elsa surrendered the word as she set the tome down on the ground.

"Hmm?"

"This book, it's on Restoration, the art of healing." She wrung her hands and stared down at them, biting her lip before explaining further. "I've only ever known how to use frost, and I've been learning more at the College."

Anna raised her hand and her eyes narrowed at a reddening patch near her wrist.

"Why frost?" Anna's brow rose as she turned her head to regard the mage.

"I…I don't know. I've always had a sort of affinity for it." She opened her hands and wiggled her fingers; little plumes of frost dust rose from them and dissipated.

Anna blinked as she watched. "Do the magic. Show me something."

The request made Elsa's attention snap straight to the redheaded woman. No one had ever _wanted _to see her magic before.

Despite her misgivings about her companion, she decided to comply, and focused her attention back on her hands, stretching her arms out. _What can I show her? Something that won't scare her…_

Elsa's hands swirled around one another slowly, and a blue light, dim at first, radiated between her palms and a small ball of ice formed. Tendrils of fine frost crystals protruded from the ball, and spread into fractals as her creation took shape.

"A snowflake..?" Anna breathed, completely mesmerized by how effortless it seemed for the mage. "It's so beautiful."

The compliment made Elsa's heart soar. The now sizeable intricate glacial piece floated out towards Anna, and the warrior reached out to touch it. Elsa's lips pulled into a smile, and familiar warmth seeped from her stomach up to her chest, the same warmth she felt as a child when she built that snowman for her sisters from her bedroom window. The difference was this time, she would not be chided or punished, and as she watched Anna's face, full of awe, she lost herself in her own elation.

Elsa loved this feeling; Anna wasn't afraid of her magic, she was in awe of it, she was enjoying it. As her companion took the snowflake in her hands, the smile that formed on her lips was mirrored by the mage, and remained even when Anna looked up at her. They shared a long gaze, both smiles slowly fading as they watched one another, frozen in the moment. The snowflake disintegrated, but left no residue in Anna's palms.

"Alright." Anna stood and slowly walked over to Elsa, hand extended palm up so the mage could see the burn. "Can you heal this?"

"I can try." Elsa carefully took Anna's arm in her hands and examined the minor wound. "Hold still."

Anna nodded, and watched as Elsa's hand hovered barely an inch above her skin. The spot began to tingle and sting; her eyes widened as a faint golden light pulsed from Elsa's palm and seeped into her flesh. The raw, reddened skin faded back into its normal color.

A sharp pang struck Anna in the stomach, as if an organ had just ruptured and the heat of her blood swirled through her body rapidly. Elsa still held her arm, and the contact felt just as hot as the embers that burned her.

_It burns when you are close._

Anna swallowed hard, shaking her head slightly as she snapped out of the trance and withdrew her arm. "I need…" Anna's mouth hung open as she stared at the ground. She turned on her heel and took off into the trees nearby. Elsa was left speechless, blinking and completely confused.

"Anna?"

* * *

_What is…Gods, why now? Why is my blood boiling? My skin itching? My…my…_

Anna, in her canine form, was perched atop a large boulder, staring up at the glittery sky. The moon was almost full, and her fur was standing on end. She didn't have to deny it; anyone with eyes that could see would agree Elsa was a rare beauty, but the feeling that overtook her on the cart after their little argument, the same feeling she just had overcome her as they held each other's eyes by the fire...

_It's just heat…it's only heat…you're in heat. Beat the heat. _

Anna growled and swiped a massive paw at the boulder, leaving shallow indentations where her claws had scraped. She lay down on her belly, and noticed a mud puddle below that looked awfully tempting.

Meanwhile, Elsa was settling into her bedroll. Her thoughts drifted to Collette, the instructor of the Restoration school, and how often she had been mocked for her devotion to that particular art. She was amazed at how well she executed the 'healing hands' spell, and was so proud of herself for curing that rather nasty burn that was forming on Anna's wrist.

_But she ran away. _

Elsa's stomach sank with sadness; one minute Anna was enchanted by her talents, and repulsed the next.

_I need to go back to the College._

* * *

While the sky was still pale damask, the two women awoke and left their camp. With the sun slowly rising at their backs, they continued west and came upon Fellglow Keep by mid-morning. Crouching behind a line of stones, Anna sniffed the air; she could smell ash and cinder, but her brow furrowed in confusion as she stared ahead, trying to pinpoint the origin. It smelled different than a mere fire or torch, it smelled..._alive_.

Elsa noticed Anna's focus, and carefully advanced forward. "What is it?" She whispered to Anna's back.

"Something doesn't smell right."

"Smell? I don't understand."

"I...I have a very heightened sense of smell, okay? And something smells _off_."

"What do you mean?" Elsa cocked her head.

"I can smell...living fire."

"An atronach...there must be a fire atronach nearby." As though the creature were cued, it floated into view among the rubble of a collapsed tower, wandering slowly along the stones.

Elsa raised her hand, the familiar blue light glowing in her palm, but Anna knew she wasn't going to make a pretty snowflake.

Elsa dispatched the atronach rather efficiently, encasing the being in ice and suffocating it swiftly. The figure steamed and shattered into dust and the two women bent over into a crouch again, making their way to the area. Elsa brought out a small pouch and quickly scooped a handful of unnaturally glowing salts into her hand, then poured it into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Anna's eyes widened slightly as she watched as Elsa's delicate, pale hands fearlessly shovelled the ember-like grains.

"Gathering fire salts; they're rare, and very useful." Elsa replied, tying the bag and pocketing it. "So, what now?" She looked across the ruined courtyard at a mage patrolling what used to be a drum tower.

Anna tapped Elsa's shoulder and pointed downward; an inconspicuous door lay hidden below. "That's our way in." She whispered, signalling for Elsa to follow.

The wooden door almost crumbled as they opened it gingerly; a dank tunnel led them to a flooded area that appeared to have once been a dungeon. One of the mages was up on a balcony, purple light pulsing in front of him as he reanimated a skeleton. Elsa scowled at what she believed was an abuse of magic, and Anna grimaced at the sight.

"We can't sneak past him…"

"I hate killing." Elsa sighed, her shoulders sank and she looked to Anna. "Unless it's absolutely necessary."

"So…what do you suggest?" Anna replied with mild impatience. Killing wasn't a problem for her, not from lack of a moral compass, but she was raised to recognize an enemy…and to kill that enemy. "_That _is why people are afraid of magic, Elsa. Look what can be done, it's disgusting."

Elsa's brow furrowed as she absorbed those words. "We're not all like that, Anna. There is a reason why these people have run away, and are hiding."

"It doesn't make up for their desire to violate nature's laws." Anna reached back to grab hold of her bow, then took an arrow to nock. "We won't kill absolutely every person we come across; I'm all for sneaking, but this one has to go."

"Fine…" Elsa averted her eyes and waited. The telltale _schniick _followed by weight hitting the floor made her stomach turn: it was the sound of meat hitting stone. It was so different from the sound of killing a draugr; it _was _different from killing a draugr. These were living people, not rotten corpses given life from the beyond.

"Come on." Anna whispered, gripping the handle of her bow as she walked forward, eyes inclined toward the balcony.

There were surprisingly few mages between that balcony and the lower reaches of the keep; the two trespassers managed to slip past all of them as the resident necromancers fiddled with their experiments and focused on their training, too distracted to pay any heed. Elsa was rather pleased with the outcome so far, but would soon be disappointed as they reached a circular room that appeared to be the dungeon. Cells lined the wall, but only one was occupied. A mage sat in the middle on a short platform with three levers secured to its floor.

Anna pressed her lips together and turned, her eyes asking Elsa for permission despite Anna's desire to just go ahead and end him. Within that moment Anna felt irritated at the notion that she felt she needed permission; she was a great warrior! Killing was what she did best, and she did it proudly. One arrow through his skull and in less than a minute they could move on, but no…she had to ask for _permission_. Why was it so important to not disappoint the woman beside her?

Elsa let out a quiet breath and nodded, within seconds there was another _thump_ of flesh hitting stone and the two crept into the room. The man in the cell was very visibly stunned, but his expression soon turned to that of great relief. Without even considering acknowledging him, Anna and Elsa turned toward the doorway.

"Don't leave me here!" He begged as they moved away.

Elsa looked over at him and her brows lifted slightly, observing his attire. College robes. "Wait." She placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Are you Orthorn?"

"Yes! Did Archmage Aren send you? You're here to rescue me, aren't you?"

"I'm here for the book you took." Elsa replied rather coldly. Anna held back a snicker at the unintentional rhyming.

"I shouldn't have taken them; it was stupid. Get me out of here and I'll help you find them!"

"Where are the books?" Elsa approached the cage cautiously while Anna crouched over the body of the guard, sifting through his robes for anything useful.

_Ah, a key! _Anna pocketed it, and retrieved her arrow from his throat, delighted that it could be reused.

"I don't know..._she_ took them. The caller. She's the one who put me in here."

"The caller?" Elsa echoed, raising a pale gold brow.

"Yes, she is their leader."

"Why did she lock you up?" Elsa crossed her arms over her chest.

"They threw me in here until they were ready to use me in one of their experiments. This wasn't supposed to happen! I thought they wanted my help, not to use me like a test subject!"

"What do you think?" She turned toward Anna, who had just moved next to her.

"Where is The Caller?" Anna stepped forward, taking over the interrogation from Elsa.

Orthorn's shoulders rose and he began to panic. "I-I don't know! This was the furthest I got, and I've been in here for days!"

"Hmm." Anna tilted her head as she studied his face to gauge the integrity of his claim. After determining that he was being truthful, she walked up to the platform and tugged at the lever in the middle, freeing the rogue mage.

"Thank you! I'll help you as best as I can, return to the College and beg them to let me back in."

"Now, where are the books?" Anna asked.

"I assume they're with The Caller; she was particularly interested in one of them, interested enough to snatch it from my hands and have me dragged off in here! These people have no idea about common courtesy, or how to treat someone who-" He continued rambling; both Anna and Elsa raised their eyebrows, backing away slowly.

"We...don't need your help, it's alright." Anna finally cut him off.

"Ah, I see...I'll just stay behind you a little bit and follow quiet-"

"You should get yourself to safety, Orthorn." Elsa interjected.

"Don't you need my help?"

"This will be easier without you getting in our way." Anna barked, growing impatient.

"Fine. Thank you for letting me out of that cage." He dusted himself off and straightened his garb before nodding towards the doorway they were heading to earlier. "I don't know how much further down the tunnels go, but I have heard strange noises coming from there. Be careful, alright?"

They both nodded in sync, and watched as he left the room out the way they came.

"I hope he can slip past them as easily as we did…" Elsa sighed.

"If he doesn't…oh well." Anna shrugged and snickered as they continued down a narrow flight of stairs.

They came upon three apprentices having target practice in a makeshift training area. Anna signalled that she would kill the one in the middle if Elsa could take the other two. She raised her hands, freezing them with little effort as Anna pulled her signature move and skewered the mage in the middle through the throat. The next room presented a new challenge; a spectral wolf attacked them fiercely. While Anna was wrestling with it on the floor, Elsa sent an ice spike through its head, dissipating it instantly.

"It's a 'familiar', a spectre formed with conjuration magic." She reached down, offering Anna a hand.

The redhead waved it away and stood up, snapping her head to the side to crack her neck in frustration. "I don't need any help." She cleared her throat and looked away. "Magic is most…disarming, at times." Anna snorted and strode across the room, peeking her head carefully around the corner to scout.

Eventually they found their way upward again, presumably on the other side of the keep. Another tower, a ritual chamber. The caller's voice was like liquid fire, burning their ears as it permeated through the thick wooden doors upon their approach.

"So you're the ones who have barged into my home." Anna pulled one of the heavy doors open, and they both stepped inside. "How nice to meet you." The Caller echoed through the spacious room. She was a dark elf, standing proudly behind a podium at the far side of the room.

"We're here for the books from the College." Elsa spoke in a determined tone, but The Caller didn't seem the least bit affected.

"So you're just a pair of Aren's lackeys? That's disappointing."

Elsa's eyes narrowed and she felt her fingertips buzz with magicka. Anna was moving slowly toward the side of the room, bow in hand. Her fingertips buzzed as well, ready to grab an arrow faster than The Caller could draw a breath.

"You come here, kill some of my assistants, disrupt my work…" she hissed, grabbing hold of the podium and leaning forward, staring Elsa down aggressively, "…you've annoyed me. I don't think I'll be giving you anything."

"We're not going anywhere without those books." Anna growled, causing The Caller to snap her attention toward the warrior and give her a cheshire grin.

"Are you attempting to _threaten_ me? After I've been so hospitable?" The dark elf backed away from the podium and lifted her arms, a dark purple orb appearing in front of her. "Well, then you won't be leaving here at all!" The orb flew to the middle of the room, and two fire atronachs materialized. One of them was immediately thrown back by the force of an arrow striking it in the head, right between the eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened and she ducked into a roll as a fireball sailed towards her from the second creature. She managed to plant her feet down on the floor, knees bent, hands raised and summoning a protective ward before the second fireball could hit. Anna broke into a full run at the atronach, drawing her new dagger from the sheath at the back of her belt, slicing it across its midsection and smirking as it crumbled to dust. She scanned the room for The Caller, brow furrowing angrily when the enemy mage was nowhere in sight. Her gaze shifted towards Elsa just in time to see her impale the atronach she was fighting with a giant ice spike. Anna blinked and her mouth opened slightly.

"You show such promise, _mage_." The Caller taunted from an unknown position. Elsa and Anna both frantically surveyed the room. The hairs on the back of Anna's neck prickled and she grabbed an arrow, nocked it, drew the string back and sent the projectile whizzing behind Elsa.

"Gyah!" The Caller's last, guttural breath abandoned her fatally injured body. Her knees hit the floor, and her body leaned over to the side. Elsa gasped loudly and jumped back, watching in horror as blood trickled down The Caller's chest. The dying woman's eyes closed, and she finally collapsed.

Elsa abruptly turned to criticize her companion, ears still ringing with the sound of the arrow whiffing her ear. "You could have killed me!"

"But I _didn't_. In fact, I saved you." Anna smirked and walked over to the podium the dark elf had been standing behind, triumphantly grabbing the book that sat on its surface. "Night of Tears. This is the one we need."

After catching her breath and finally managing to slow her heart rate, Elsa walked across the room to another podium, noticing a second book. _On Artaeum. That's where the Psijic monks are from; maybe this can tell me more. _

"…_the earliest known capital of their civilization. It was also the site of terrible bloodshed, when the elves attempted to drive the Nords out of Skyrim,_" Anna stepped closer to Elsa before continuing to read, "_to succeed only in incurring their wrath in the form of Ysgramor and his fabled Five Hundred Companions._"

Anna looked up to meet Elsa's eyes. "The founder of my family, Ysgramor. My bloodline stretches back to the original Five Hundred." She closed the book and carefully slid it into a bag hanging from her back.

Elsa watched Anna for a moment, curiously noting that the redhead's expression had fallen into a nostalgic state. As they headed toward a smaller door at the back of the chamber, Elsa spotted a third book and picked it up.

* * *

_The earliest written record of the Psijics is from the twentieth year of the First Era…it is perhaps more than coincidence that the Isle of Artaeum literally vanished from the shores of Summerset at the beginning of the Second Era at about the time of the founding of the Mages Guild in Tamriel._

"Useless…" Elsa grumbled and closed the book with a loud thud. She set it down on her pack and leaned back against a boulder. The book barely touched on the history of the Psijics, let alone why they would make an appearance, particularly to a single person. She supposed that all she could do was hope that he would return, either in her dreams or in reality again.

Anna had run off again to catch them dinner; hopefully she would snag a salmon.

_Anna_. A woman trained to fight, to kill, and to be brutal and loyal…had actually controlled herself today. When Elsa had expressed her disdain with regard to taking a life, Anna had _listened_. It was the first time someone had really listened to her. And that damned arrow! How dare she pull such a bold move!

_That arrow could have…but it didn't…'but it didn't'. _Anna's words echoed through her mind, feeding her fury as she sat and stewed. Was it really that simple? To just take a chance like that? Elsa couldn't help the way her blood boiled as she thought of how easily that arrow could have hit _her _instead of the Caller; but at the same instant, her chest swelled with admiration for her bodyguard's confidence, skill, and…among other things, she was –

"A real _beauty_!" Anna called from a cluster of trees as she walked up to the camp, a rather enormous salmon dangling from her grip on its tail. "We're eating well, tonight."

Elsa's eyes widened and she grinned uncontrollably as she shifted herself to sit up straight, watching as Anna sat in front of another stone, plopped the fish down, and drew her dagger across its slippery skin to clean it. From the angle Elsa was sitting at, Anna's hair was suddenly ignited from the light of their fire; her skin glowed and she looked almost ethereal. Radiant. The mage swallowed as she focused on the spray of freckles across Anna's cheek, completely ignoring the fact that her object of study was currently gutting a fish and carelessly tossing its entrails into the grass.

"How do you _do _that?" Elsa questioned aloud.

_What are you doing? _Elsa blinked and finally turned her attention back to the fire, taking in a long, slow breath.

"Hmm?" Anna raised an eyebrow as she looked to Elsa. "What, clean a fish? I learned from my family."

"Your…family? They taught you how to do all of this?"

"Yes, my family has taught me many things. Not just how to prepare dinner." She smirked and watched Elsa's face, waiting for a smile or some sort of indication that the blonde registered the good-hearted jibe.

Mission failed; Elsa merely tilted her head.

"I just…that seems strange to me." Elsa bit her lip and looked down at the grass.

"Strange? Why? Didn't your family ever teach you anything?"

"No, they…they didn't."

Anna frowned and curiosity got the better of her. "So what _did _your family do with you?"

Elsa felt her stomach turn at the mention of her family; what was she supposed to say? What could she say? They had never treated her kindly, never taught her things, never accepted nor welcomed her. "Nothing." She almost whimpered the answer, her throat tightening.

"But…why?" Anna prompted softly; her tone was gentle, understanding. Or at least making an effort to understand.

"Because they never accepted me!" Elsa suddenly spat out, pent-up resentment getting the better of her. "They were ashamed of me…"

"Because of your magic?" Anna set the knife down and turned to face Elsa, giving her undivided attention.

Elsa nodded. "I detest being a Nord."

"What!? How can you say that! We are the strongest, most resilient and proudest race in all of Tamriel!" Anna blinked, surprised at how sharply that struck a nerve, which rendered her instinctively defensive.

"You're fools! Strong in the body, but not in the mind! You're unwilling to see the world with open eyes, or accept the different with open hearts. It's…it's disgusting!" Elsa stood abruptly and stalked off towards the trees.

"Elsa! Elsa, come back here!" Anna stood and stared off in the direction the blonde disappeared. She kicked a rock and let out a growl.

* * *

**A/N 2: Cherubs! So sorry for the long wait. Aesla took over a couple days of my life with Stolen Ice. If you haven't read it, go do that right now. Seriously. It's incredible. **

**I've started my job, which obviously will take up a lot of my time, but I will try to make sure I publish a chapter a week. If I'm lucky enough to have time to write more, I'll hopefully post 2 chapters within a week. No promises, though.**


End file.
